Morgane
by Khimaera
Summary: Quand Harry reçoit une étrange visite au Privet Drive, l'été de sa troisième année... Et s'il restait une Potter vivante quelque part ? une Potter soigneusement dissimulée aux yeux de tous les sorciers ?
1. Chapter 1

_Les quelques personnes qui ont répondu à mes sondages ont demandé mes histoires en cours... en voici une première. Je ne peux dire en aucune manière quand elle sera mise à jour. Quand j'ai de l'inspiration pour la suite. La fac me prend plus de temps que ce que je pensais et je suis moins présente qu'avant, c'est vrai. _

_Bonne lecture quand même, toute critique est la bienvenue. Je réponds aux reviews signées quand j'en ai le temps, désolée à tous ceux qui m'ont souvent écrit et n'ont jamais eu de réponse^^.  
_

**Prologue**

Harry soupira et re-soupira. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il était rentré de sa troisième année d'étude à Poudlard et il s'ennuyait déjà profondément. La lettre de Sirius, considéré par les Dursley comme un dangereux criminel, avait suffit à calmer leurs ardeurs : il avait désormais le droit de garder toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre et même de faire sortir sa chouette, Hedwige, de temps en temps.

Il avait fini tous ses devoirs d'été, pas très difficile quand on est enfermé dans une minuscule pièce. Et maintenant il avait commencé à relire tous ses livres, de la première à la troisième année. C'était fascinant : il y avait un l'intérieur un bon nombre de choses qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant. Il laissa retomber son livre de potions sur le lit où il était allongé.

Il sentait quelque chose depuis le matin, quelque chose qui allait se produire. Et il sentait aussi que cela serait bien pour lui. Un tapotement sur sa fenêtre attira son attention et il se força à se lever. Une hirondelle ? Une hirondelle postale ? Il fouilla dans sa mémoire pour retrouver une allusion aux hirondelles postales… Ah oui, dans son livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Il attrapa ledit livre et le feuilleta, sans prêter attention à l'hirondelle qui semblait s'impatienter.

_Les hirondelles postales sont rares, car plus rapides que les hiboux mais surtout plus difficiles à dresser. Elles ne se laissent approcher que par les personnes possédant un cœur pur mais alourdi par la tristesse. Dans tous les pays, les hirondelles postales restent une marque de noblesse de cœur._

Il ne poursuivit pas davantage sa lecture et ouvrit sa fenêtre à l'hirondelle, qui entra en lui lançant un regard semblant signifier Ça_ va, j'ai failli attendre…_ Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu : il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une hirondelle pouvait avoir des expressions faciales aussi… parlantes.

Vexée, l'hirondelle lui tendit sa lettre et Harry la saisit avant de remplir d'eau le bol d'Hedwige. La chouette regarda d'un œil intrigué le volatile qui buvait dans sa coupe sans aucune gêne, mais la laissa faire.

Harry regardait l'enveloppe, intrigué. C'était une enveloppe moldue, mais elle était fermée par un cachet sans nul doute sorcier. Il observa plus attentivement le dessin : un « P » armorié était entouré par un phénix et un dragon minuscules, le tout était enfermé dans un cercle représentant un serpent qui se mordait la queue. De plus en plus intrigué, Harry ouvrit la lettre et en sortit une feuille de papier moldu, écrite avec un stylo encre sur les deux faces. Il commença à lire et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fil du texte.

_A Harry Potter, chez son oncle et sa tante._

_Mon cher frère, _

_Je t'en prie, lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout. Elle te paraîtra étrange, tu croiras peut-être à une blague mais je te promets que je te raconte la vérité. Te souviens-tu du nom de Morgane ? Non, pas l'enchanteresse. Un sort de mémoire a été jeté sur toute la famille Potter et sur tous leurs visiteurs. Il suffit de le prononcer à voix haute. Morgane Potter._

Harry reposa la lettre sans aller plus loin. Pouvait-il… ?

- Morgane Potter, fit-il d'une voix basse.

Il sentit un changement et, à sa grande fureur, revit la mort de ses parents. Mais il y avait un problème… Il se repassa la scène encore une fois. Tout était comme d'habitude sauf… Sauf qu'il tenait une main dans la sienne, une main de la même taille que la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il se jeta sur la lettre et la rouvrit, reprenant sa lecture d'un œil avide.

_Je suis désolée. Tu as sans doute revu cette scène, le 31 octobre 1981. Moi aussi, je la revois régulièrement dans mes cauchemars. Mais je ne me suis pas présentée._ _Morgane Potter. J'ai quatorze ans. Je suis née le 31 juillet 1980, de James Potter et Lily Evans Potter._

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir lu ça. Il reprit sa lecture, remarquant que la main qui l'avait écrite semblait avoir tremblé et que quelques taches marquaient même la feuille. Des larmes, sans doute.

_Je t'en prie, Harry. Ça peut te paraître fou. Mais je te promets que ce n'est pas une blague. Mon tuteur ne voulait pas que je t'écrive, mais il n'est plus là. Je ne peux pas rester immobile en sachant que j'ai un frère, quelque part. S'il te plaît, ne déchire pas cette lettre. Je ne sais pas comment te convaincre que ce que je dis est vrai. Accepterais-tu de me voir, au moins une fois ? Je suis prête à venir chez toi si tu veux, je sais où tu habites._

Harry parcourut le reste de la lettre, mais elle n'annonçait pas grand-chose d'autre. Il regarda l'hirondelle qui était perchée sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'observant attentivement. Puis son regard retourna sur la lettre. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait une sœur ? Alors que tout le monde lui avait juré qu'il était le seul fils de James et Lily ? Il finit par se décider brutalement et attrapa un stylo bille et un bout de papier.

_Je t'attends demain soir, à seize heures. Les Dursley seront sortis, on pourra aller dans ma chambre avant qu'ils ne reviennent. _

Il tendit le message à l'hirondelle qui l'attrapa et s'envola aussitôt. Harry l'observa repartir, son cœur gonflé d'un espoir qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Une famille, encore vivante. Quelque part…

Le lendemain, il trépignait d'impatience, sous les regards inquiets des Dursley. Son oncle finit par venir le voir en début d'après-midi.

- Nous partons pour l'après-midi.

- Bien, oncle Vernon, répondit Harry du plus calmement qu'il put.

- Nous ne t'enfermons pas dans ta chambre, mais n'en profite pas.

- Je te le promets, oncle Vernon.

Satisfait, son oncle s'éloigna et toute la famille partit en voiture. Harry regarda sa montre. 13H30. Dix minutes plus tard, mais qui lui avaient parut durer des heures, il regarda à nouveau. 13H40.

L'après-midi s'écoula ainsi, ponctué de ses coups d'œil sur sa montre. Enfin, cinq minutes avant seize heures, la sonnette retentit. Il se rua vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand. Une silhouette habillée en parfait moldu, avec la veste et le pantalon en jean. Elle portait une capuche sur la tête. Harry s'écarta pour la laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière. La capuche tomba et il se figea sous le choc.

En face de lui se tenait son miroir. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux en dehors de leur longueur, la même forme de visage. Ces yeux qui le fixaient avec stupéfaction, tristesse mais aussi… espoir ? Harry déglutit. C'était vrai. Tout son corps lui hurlait que cette personne était vraiment sa sœur. Il l'attrapa par la main sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Viens, on va dans ma chambre avant que ma famille ne rentre.

Elle le suivit et ils s'installèrent sur le lit défoncé de Harry. Elle regardait avec curiosité autour d'elle.

- Ah, tu vas à Poudlard ? fit-elle en montrant les livres qui traînaient.

- Oui. Toi pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Officiellement, je n'existe pas. Et puis mon tuteur disait que c'était trop dangereux. Il m'emmenait en voyage avec lui pour me former à la magie.

Le silence s'abattit quelques instants, puis Harry reprit.

- Morgane, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Parce que j'avais les cheveux aussi noirs qu'elle.

Harry se jeta sur elle et cinq secondes après ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre de toutes leurs forces.

- Tu me crois ? demanda Morgane d'une voix timide.

Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

- Tout mon corps me hurle que c'est vrai. Et j'ai revu le souvenir : on était vraiment deux. Alors oui, je te crois.

Morgane rit de soulagement et Harry la suivit, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été pendant longtemps. Ils passèrent ensuite la fin de l'après-midi à se présenter et à se raconter leur histoire. Morgane avait apparemment grandi avec un tuteur qui la traînait partout dans ses voyages, affirmant à tout bout de champs que « les voyages formaient la jeunesse ». Elle adorait cette vie errante et lui montra quelques bouts de magie d'autres pays. Ils riaient ensemble à chaque nouvelle découverte. Pour Harry ce fut sans doute un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Morgane finit par repartir quand l'oncle Vernon rentra en fureur dans sa chambre.

- Qui est-ce ? beugla-t-il en désignant Morgane du doigt.

Elle se leva calmement.

- Je m'en vais. Harry, tu veux bien que…

- J'attendrai tes lettres avec impatience, la coupa-t-il en souriant largement.

Elle lui sourit aussi en réponse et ils se serrèrent à nouveau dans leurs bras, dans une étreinte qui aurait fait vomir Voldemort de dégoût.

- J'essaierai de revenir, promis ! cria-t-elle en partant rapidement, avec un dernier signe de la main.

Harry ne lui répondit pas, un large sourire toujours collé sur ses lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Harry se réveilla dans son dortoir, la main douloureuse. Il y jeta un coup d'œil. Les plaies infligées par Ombrage s'étaient encore plus infectées. Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à son rêve. Encore une fois, il avait vu sa première rencontre avec Morgane.

Il n'avait jamais parlé d'elle à personne. Parfois, il recevait une lettre par hibou, mais personne ne l'avait jamais lue. Il disait juste que c'était une amie moldue. Rien n'était plus faux : Morgane était une excellente sorcière et depuis leur rencontre elle lui donnait des cours par correspondance. Pour l'instant il essayait de devenir Animagus pour suivre les traces de ses parents et de sa sœur. Il avait terminé la méditation et tentait maintenant de se transformer. Il savait qu'il était presque au bout.

Il grimaça alors que sa main frôlait les draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mettant sa main sous de l'eau la plus froide possible. Il repensa encore une fois à tout le temps écoulé depuis la visite de Morgane.

Sa quatrième année avait été horrible, et elle était sans doute la seule chose – avec Sirius – qui l'avait empêché de sombrer alors que Ron lui tournait le dos et qu'Hermione était déchirée entre eux deux. Ron lui avait présenté ses excuses, qu'il avait acceptées, mais un regard avait suffit à faire comprendre au rouquin que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Peu à peu, il s'était éloigné d'eux et avait décidé de se concentrer davantage sur ses études. Pas seulement les études officielles… Il était sans doute la seule personne de Poudlard à pouvoir utiliser la magie orientale, avec laquelle il suffisait de dessiner un calligramme sur du parchemin spécial pour obtenir un sort. Enfin, il suffisait… les dessins étaient horriblement complexes pour quelqu'un qui ne parlait ni chinois ni japonais et il mettait souvent plusieurs heures à dessiner un seul sort.

Depuis le début de l'année, c'était encore pire avec Ombrage. Morgane était la seule, avec Sirius, à savoir _tout_ ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là de juin, à savoir ce qu'il avait ressenti au plus profond de son être. Il sortit sa main de sous le jet froid et la secoua pour chasser les gouttes d'eau. Juste après Noël, juste après l'accident de Mr Weasley, alors que ses retenues venaient de reprendre, il se sentait plus faible que jamais. Il finit par se décider et regarda l'heure. Il était presque huit heures. Dumbledore était sûrement levé à cette heure-ci.

Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit du dortoir, puis de la tour Gryffondor. Après dix minutes de marche, il arriva devant la gargouille et s'adressa poliment à elle.

- Je n'ai pas le mot de passe, mais je souhaiterai parler au directeur.

La gargouille lui tourna le dos pendant quelques instants, puis s'écarta et Harry entra. Le professeur Dumbledore était derrière son bureau et le salua, salut auquel Harry répondit poliment.

- Tu voulais me voir, Harry…

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi le directeur évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard.

- J'ai un problème au dortoir…

Le directeur le regarda avec surprise et Harry continua.

- Les autres ne se plaignent pas, mais je vois bien que ça les dérange beaucoup. Je me réveille pratiquement toutes les nuits en hurlant au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Je ne peux rien y faire, Harry, répondit le directeur gravement.

- Si ! contredit Harry avec vigueur. Pas pour les cauchemars, mais pour que je ne réveille plus les autres ! Ils ne me parlent pratiquement plus, même Ron est parti.

Le directeur sembla réfléchir un instant, puis hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Il y a une chambre privée près de la tour Gryffondor. Veux-tu la voir ?

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé. Le directeur poursuivit.

- La seule difficulté réside dans le portrait devant. Il ne laisse pas rentrer n'importe qui. Circée est connue pour son mauvais caractère.

Il sortit du bureau à sa suite et ils parcoururent le château calmement, causant des regards étonnés sur leur passage. Dumbledore finit par s'arrêter devant un grand tableau, dans un couloir très rarement fréquenté.

- Bien, Harry, si tu parviens à entrer, la chambre est à toi.

Il le planta ensuite là et repartit vers son bureau, hochant distraitement la tête aux remerciements de Harry. Le jeune garçon s'assit calmement en face du tableau et regarda Circée, qui semblait le juger d'un air sévère.

- Bien le bonjour, dame Circée.

- Bonjour, jeune homme. Que cherchez-vous ?

- J'ai ouï dire qu'une chambre se trouvait derrière votre toile.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas dormir dans les dortoirs communs ?

Le ton de Circée était clairement intrigué, ce qui surprit Harry. Il répondit tout de même, après s'être assuré que personne n'était dans les environs.

- A dire vrai, dame Circée, je dispose d'une connexion avec un mage noir, qui prend grand plaisir à m'envoyer les images des atrocités qu'il prévoit et exécute. Mes hurlements réveillent régulièrement mes camarades de chambre, qui se sont éloignés de moi par rancune.

Le tableau ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis finit par rouvrir la bouche.

- Est-ce la seule raison ?

Harry rougit légèrement.

- Non, dame Circée. Je cherche également un lieu où je pourrai étudier et m'entraîner dans le calme.

- Toujours pour ce mage noir ?

- Oui, mais aussi pour moi-même.

Circée sembla réfléchir un long – très long – moment. Puis elle reprit la parole.

- La chambre que je garde est différente de celle des autres, jeune homme. Je suis prête à vous laisser entrer, pour peu que vous écoutiez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire.

Harry dissimula sa surprise du mieux qu'il put, mais hocha la tête.

- Je suis tout ouïe, dame Circée.

- Vous êtes très poli, j'aime ça. Bien, cet appartement a été construit par plusieurs fondateurs. Savez-vous ce que cela implique ?

- Je crains que non.

- La vertu que préfère un fondateur est en quelque sorte « amplifiée » dans les appartements qu'il construit lui-même. Depuis le début, je garde l'un des seuls construit par plusieurs personnes. Ce n'est pas une simple chambre, mais un appartement complet. Il n'y a pas de mot de passe, car c'est moi qui choisi qui entre et qui reste dehors. Si vous devenez le locataire, vous pourrez me demander de laisser entrer des personnes bien précises, mais le choix final m'appartiendra toujours. Je ne laisserai jamais entrer quelqu'un qui veut du mal à l'école, par exemple. Ou qui vous veut du mal à vous, puisque ce seront vos affaires à l'intérieur.

Le portrait regarda Harry, qui l'écoutait attentivement. Il ne se serait jamais douté que le fondateur qui a construit une partie du château influait sur les sentiments des gens à l'intérieur.

- Maintenant, visitez votre nouvelle maison, jeune homme.

Harry laissa un gigantesque sourire envahir ses lèvres alors que le tableau pivotait.

- Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, dame Circée.

- C'est votre cœur qui vous a permis d'entrer, pas moi.

Harry pénétra dans l'appartement. Un petit couloir s'enfonçait dans le noir juste derrière le tableau. Sans la moindre crainte, il continua à avancer et ouvrit la porte au bout du couloir. Et s'arrêta sur le seuil, le souffle coupé.

La salle d'entrée servait visiblement de salon, de salle de travail et de bibliothèque à la fois. Un mur était entièrement recouvert par des étagères de livres. Sur le mur opposé, une cheminée occupait une bonne partie de l'espace, le feu joyeux qui brûlait projetait des lueurs dansantes dans la pièce. Un nombre incroyable de couleurs chatoyaient sur les tentures, créant des scènes fantastiques qui se modifiaient à chaque souffle d'air.

Près de la cheminée, des tables basses étaient disposées près de canapés et de fauteuils à l'air confortables. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans une épaisse moquette et il retira ses chaussures pour le simple plaisir d'enfoncer ses orteils dedans.

Tout respirait la simplicité, et en même temps le luxe. Il continua sa visite et tomba sur une salle de bain, clairement plus spacieuse que celle des préfets. Le marbre blanc, bleu et même noir par endroit, renvoyait les lumières dans toutes les directions. Il devina que l'effet devait être encore plus impressionnant lorsque la vapeur s'élevait dans la pièce.

Sa chambre était toute aussi belle, plus portée sur l'intimité que sur la taille. Une armoire finement sculptée s'élevait le long d'un des murs. Le lit à baldaquins occupait une grande partie de la pièce. Dans un coin, un superbe miroir s'élevait et il s'arrêta un instant pour observer sa silhouette trop maigre, avant de décider de se mettre au sport. Il eut un large sourire rayonnant en tombant sur une salle d'entraînement, aux murs recouverts de tentures. Passant sa main dessus, il vit qu'elles devaient également faire office d'amortisseur. Des mannequins étaient alignés contre un mur. Du côté opposé, des armes étaient étalées sur le mur, entourées de protections qui luisaient d'un éclat bleuté.

Il termina sa visite par un… laboratoire de potions, décidant par la même occasion qu'il allait se remettre à niveau. Il y arriverait bien mieux en travaillant au calme. Il ressortit du laboratoire et retourna dans le salon, où il aperçut une petite porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Intrigué, il s'y dirigea et découvrit une cuisine. Il soupira de contentement. Ici, il allait pouvoir s'entraîner et faire ses devoirs en paix. Et il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de monde qui pourrait le déranger, pour ne pas dire personne.

Avec un petit sourire, il se dirigea vers la sortie et remercia Circée sitôt qu'il fut dehors.

- Alors, jeune homme, vous avez trouvé quels fondateurs ont contribué à cet appartement ?

Harry rit légèrement.

- Si ça ne paraîtrait pas stupide, dame Circée, je dirais tous.

- Bien joué, jeune homme. Vous devriez vous pencher sur le contenu de la bibliothèque. Je suis sûr que votre main et vos yeux peuvent s'arranger.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait pris soin de dissimuler sa blessure sur sa main.

- Je sens votre douleur, fit Circée d'un ton tranquille.

Harry ne répondit pas et se remit en route vers la tour Gryffondor, perdu dans ses pensées. Il faillit percuter Ron à la sortie du tableau, mais ne répondit même pas quand le rouquin l'interpella. Il arriva dans leur dortoir, son ancien dortoir, maintenant. D'un large geste de baguette, il rassembla toutes ses affaires et les fit tomber en vrac dans sa malle, avant de la fermer et de porter le tout à l'extérieur d'un sortilège de lévitation, sans prêter attention aux regards incrédules de ses camarades.

Il mit un peu de temps à s'apercevoir qu'il était suivi et fit quelques détours dans les couloirs pour semer son poursuivant. Il n'avait pas envie que qui que ce soit ne sache où il était. Il comptait fermement pouvoir être tranquille. Sitôt qu'il apparut dans le couloir, Circée pivota et il entra avec un soupir de soulagement.

Il rangea rapidement ses quelques affaires, prenant possession des lieux avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Puis il revêtit une tenue relaxée – des vieux vêtements moldus – et s'assit en plein milieu du salon. Il _voulait_ terminer sa transformation Animagus.

Il y passa toute la journée, entre métamorphoses incomplètes et problèmes de concentration. Mais, alors que le soleil se couchait à travers ses grandes baies vitrées, il poussa un rugissement de joie et s'étira de tout son long. Fièrement, il se pavana pendant quelques temps dans le salon. Un appel le fit se retourner. Circée était là, dans son cadre, et souriait légèrement.

- Hé bien, jeune homme, je n'aurais jamais cru que votre rechercher de calme servirait à ceci. Vous êtes une magnifique panthère, félicitations.

Harry reprit forme humaine avec un petit claquement sec et fit un grand sourire rayonnant à Circée.

- Merci.

- Vous devriez aller manger.

Avec un soupir, Harry remercia le portrait. Il s'habilla un peu mieux, encore tout à la joie d'avoir réussi à se transformer. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, arrivant parmi les derniers. Il se laisse tomber près de Ron et Hermione, qui prit aussitôt la parole.

- Où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché toute la journée !

Harry, affamé par sa journée de métamorphoses, se servit abondamment.

- Je travaillais, Mione.

- Pourquoi pas avec nous ?

- Parce qu'il y a trop de bruit dans la salle commune. Et je ne suis pas à l'aise à la bibliothèque.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, mais ne répondit rien. Elle lui tendit une enveloppe fermée et Harry reconnut au premier coup d'œil l'écriture de Morgane. Il fit aussitôt un large sourire, c'était décidément la journée des bonnes nouvelles.

- Elle est arrivée ce matin, précisa Hermione. Par hirondelle postale.

- Hirondelle ? fit mine de demander Harry, tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Si Morgane avait utilisé son hirondelle, c'est qu'il y avait une urgence. Il décacheta l'enveloppe mais s'arrêta avant de sortir la lettre.

- Vous l'avez ouverte, fit-il d'un ton accusateur.

Le silence tomba entre eux trois et se propagea rapidement au reste des Gryffondor. Surprises, les autres tables arrêtèrent également de parler. Hermione répondit d'une toute petite voix.

- On voulait savoir, Harry.

- Savoir quoi ? aboya le Survivant, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Tu reçois du courrier de cette personne depuis pas mal de temps, expliqua Ron, mal à l'aise. On se demandait si ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui te voulait du mal et que tu ne t'en apercevais pas.

- Et votre verdict ? Ai-je le droit d'avoir une correspondance privée ou non ?

Le ton d'Harry était froid et sarcastique. Ses amis se rétrécirent devant ses yeux étincelants. Harry était inconscient de tous les regards posés sur eux. Il se leva, puis se pencha vers ses anciens amis.

- Ne m'approchez plus. C'est un conseil. Sincèrement.

Il quitta ensuite la Grande Salle la tête haute et la lettre toujours en main. Morgane était son seul secret, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Et voilà que quelqu'un ouvrait ses lettres et les lisait. Ses _amis_ en plus. Il savait que sa réaction pourrait paraître extrême, mais il s'agissait de _Morgane_, pas d'une personne quelconque.

Il s'appuya sur le mur près de Circée.

- Qu'y a-t-il, jeune homme ? demanda le tableau d'un ton inquiet.

- Que feriez-vous si vos soi-disant meilleurs amis ouvraient votre correspondance, profitant de votre absence ? répliqua Harry d'un ton dur.

Le tableau l'observa longuement.

- S'ils ne vous font pas confiance sur vos fréquentations, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas de vrais amis, finit par dire la sorcière d'un ton sec.

Un peu surpris, Harry releva la tête.

- Et vous conseillez ?

- Oubliez.

Le tableau pivota sans ajouter un mot et Harry entra, pour s'effondrer sur un canapé. Il finit par sortir la lettre de l'enveloppe et la parcourut des yeux. Elle était très brève comparé aux autres courriers de Morgane.

_Salut Harry !_

_Désolée, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire. Dis-moi, comment va Shade ? S'il est réveillé, va donc faire un tour dans la Forêt Interdite dans la nuit du douze au treize février. J'ai entendu par des rumeurs ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances de Noël. Quoi que tu fasses, Harry, tu auras toujours tout mon soutien et je suis sûre que Sniffle aussi te soutiendra. Il t'aime trop pour t'abandonner. Et n'oublie pas de faire un petit quelque chose bien sadique au crapaud du Ministère pour ce qu'il ose te faire. Si j'étais là, je m'en occuperais moi-même, mais laisse donc tes gènes de Maraudeur remonter à la surface._

_A bientôt j'espère. Prends soin de toi, je m'inquiète en lisant tes lettres._

_MP._

Il laissa un petit sourire courir sur ses lèvres. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait Morgane maintenant. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur première rencontre. Dans la nuit du douze au treize… Il y serait.

Il alla se coucher dans son nouveau lit, un peu soulagé par la lettre et les paroles de Circée. _Oubliez_. Il allait oublier. Et tant pis pour eux. Les étudiants ne le verraient plus que pour les cours. De toute manière il était privé de Quidditch.

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit en sueur et maudit une fois de plus Voldemort. Il jeta un œil sur sa montre. Quatre heures. Il ne se rendormirait pas, il le savait. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide. Une fois entièrement propre, il alla à la cuisine et parcourut distraitement les placards. Tiens, des céréales moldues. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire ici ? Haussant les épaules, Harry se servit un grand bol. Il n'avait pas envie du petit déjeuner anglais maintenant.

Une fois son repas terminé, il lança un sortilège de nettoyage sur son bol et retourna dans le salon, regardant autour de lui. Circée lui avait bien dit qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque des livres qui pourraient l'aider ? Il parcourut les titres quelques temps, mais sa main fut soudain attirée par un ouvrage. _Le soin_. Avec un titre aussi sobre, le livre pouvait contenir n'importe quoi. Il l'ouvrit et parcourut l'introduction, avant de faire un large sourire.

Il ne savait pas qui avait eu l'excellente idée de rassembler dans un même ouvrage tous les sorts et potions de soin, mais c'était une personne très, _très_ intelligente. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait s'épargner quelques visites à l'infirmerie. Il s'installa sur un canapé devant le feu et commença sa lecture.

Ce fut Circée qui le tira de son livre, lui signalant que les cours commençaient dans moins de dix minutes. Rapidement, Harry rassembla ses affaires et se rua vers sa salle de métamorphoses. Le professeur le laissa entrer sans faire d'histoires et il en fut soulagé. Il s'installa dans un coin pour ne pas avoir de voisin, ignorant les signes de Ron et Hermione.

L'exercice lui parut beaucoup plus facile qu'à l'accoutumée et il songea que son Animagus devait avoir un rôle là-dedans. Après tout, c'était un acte de métamorphose de haut niveau. Le cours passa rapidement et il s'éclipsa avant que quiconque n'ait pu lui parler.

Le mois suivant s'écoula ainsi. Personne ne le voyait en dehors des cours et il disparaissait mystérieusement chaque fois que quelqu'un le suivait. Il progressa énormément dans toutes ses matières. Rapidement, il apprit à dissimuler ses capacités réelles pour ne pas provoquer trop d'étonnement de la part de ses professeurs. La bibliothèque de l'appartement l'aidait énormément et Circée aimait beaucoup lui donner un coup de main en lui expliquant un point non compris.

Le douze février arriva enfin. Personne ne remarqua aucun changement sur le visage de marbre de Harry, mais intérieurement il bouillait d'impatience. Ombrage lui colla une retenue pour le soir même et il dut se retenir de l'égorger. Il alla à sa retenue avec un visage de marbre et en ressortit la main en sang, mais sans avoir lâché le moindre mot.

Sitôt sorti du bureau du crapaud, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et se métamorphosa en panthère. Il avança rapidement, se basant sur son odorat et son ouïe pour détecter les dangers avant d'y parvenir. Il entendit des voix humaines et prit le risque de s'approcher un peu pour entendre.

- Mais si, professeur McGonagall, je vous promets ! C'était écrit dans la lettre qu'il devait aller dans la forêt dans la nuit du douze au treize.

- Miss Granger, êtes-vous donc fière d'avoir espionné le courrier de votre ami ? A votre place j'en aurai honte. Et je comprends parfaitement qu'il ne veuille plus vous parler. Si je trouve Mr Potter, il aura une punition comme tout élève. Mais je ne me baserai pas sur vos dires.

Il imagina très bien Hermione s'en aller, à moitié en larmes. Et curieusement, il n'en éprouva aucun remord.

Evitant le lieu de la discussion, il se remit rapidement en route. Ombrage l'avait retardé et il espérait que Morgane serait encore là, avant de rire intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'elle serait là ! Elle tenait toujours ses promesses.

Il sortit dans le parc et le traversa, prenant soin de rester dans le plus de zones d'ombres possibles. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'un élève ne regarde par la fenêtre et ensuite raconte dans tout le château qu'il avait vu une panthère à Poudlard. Une fois à la lisière, il s'enfonça sous les arbres de quelques pas et huma l'air. Suivant son instinct, il avança encore un peu plus.

- Tu es magnifique, Shade. Ou devrai-je dire Harry ?

Il se tourna vers la voix et aperçut une silhouette encapuchonnée. Il rit intérieurement : cela ressemblait beaucoup à leur première rencontre. La capuche tomba et il reconnut aussitôt les émeraudes. D'un bond, il atterrit sur sa poitrine, reprenant forme humaine juste avant la collision.

- Tu m'as manqué, grande sœur, fit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Hé, on a le même âge ! répondit-elle en riant.

Harry fit la moue, puis se cala encore plus dans ses bras.

- Peut-être, mais tu en connais plus que moi. Et puis c'est toujours toi qui t'es occupée de moi, pas l'inverse.

- Ne dis pas ça ! On s'occupe mutuellement de nous. Mais ça ne me gêne pas que tu m'appelles grande sœur. Tant que j'ai le droit de dire petit frère.

Il lui tira la langue comme un gamin, puis se recula pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures.

- Tu as vraiment grandit.

- Toi aussi. Et je vois que tu as hérité des cheveux indomptables.

- Tu n'imagines même pas la chance que tu as !

Morgane secoua le doigt d'un air menaçant.

- Mes cheveux sont tout aussi horribles que les tiens. Simplement, ils sont plus longs alors ça se voit moins.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes en Angleterre ?

- Toi, quoi d'autre, répondit Morgane avec un petit sourire. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Harry. Tu veux une Chocogrenouille ?

Il sortit toute une boîte de sa poche, qu'il agrandit rapidement. Sa sœur en attrapa une avec un sourire lumineux.

- Excellent. Il n'y en a pas en Amérique du Sud.

- Wow. Ça fait un sacré trajet. Tu racontes ?

- Si tu veux. Je continue mon apprentissage de la magie. La magie d'Amazonie est tout à fait fascinante, très différente de celle d'ici. Au fait, tu as travaillé les jûfus ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai dû arrêter. Il faut que je te montre mon appartement, tu comprendras pourquoi.

- Tu as ton propre appart' ? Je croyais que vous dormiez dans des dortoirs ?

- Oh, euh… C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Ils commencèrent à discuter, ignorant le temps qui passait. Harry finit par jeter un œil à sa montre. Il était presque trois heures du matin.

- Viens, on sera mieux installés à l'intérieur.

Morgane hocha la tête et ce furent deux panthères noires qui se dirigèrent vers le château, évitant habilement tous les obstacles. Ils reprirent forme humaine devant le tableau de Circée, qui jeta un regard réprobateur à Harry.

- Vous n'êtes pas censé être au lit, jeune homme ?

- Désolé, une vieille connaissance. Elle peut rentrer ?

Circée regarda Morgane qui avait remis sa capuche. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle montrait ses yeux pour permettre au tableau de l'examiner.

- Morgane !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, sans comprendre. Comment Circée pouvait-elle connaître Morgane ?

- Entrez.

Le tableau pivota et Circée les retrouva dans le salon. Morgane siffla d'admiration en voyant la pièce.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu sois à l'étroit…

Ils s'installèrent sur un canapé près du cadre de Circée, qui prit la parole aussitôt.

- Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas censée connaître Morgane. Mais tous les tableaux la connaissent, ainsi que toi, Harry. Tu n'as pas remarqué que même si tu te promenais toujours en pleine nuit, Dumbledore ne l'a jamais su ? C'est parce qu'il se sert des tableaux pour surveiller, et que nous ne lui avons jamais dit.

Circée s'agita dans son cadre.

- Je savais que je te laisserai entrer dès que tu m'as demandé, Harry. Je n'allais pas te refuser l'entrée des appartements qui te sont réservés, quand même !

- Réservés ? demanda Harry d'un ton prudent.

Ils sentaient tous deux que quelque chose d'énorme allait leur tomber dessus. Et ils n'avaient pas tord.

- Bien sûr ! Dites-moi, vous connaissez le frère de Morgane La Fay ?

- Merlin ! souffla Morgane.

- Exact, fit Circée d'un ton joyeux. Il a participé à la fondation de Poudlard. Vous êtes ici dans ses appartements.

Les jumeaux s'étouffèrent à moitié. Harry reprit d'un ton prudent.

- Vous voulez dire que… pour une raison ou pour une autre, les appartements de Merlin nous étaient réservés ? En quel honneur ?

Circée secoua la main dans tous les sens.

- Parce que vous êtes ses héritiers, bien sûr !

Le choc les laissa sans voix pendant de longues secondes. Circée les regardait d'un air bienveillant. Morgane finit par reprendre la parole d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis comme elle, hein ?

- Si, tu es exactement comme elle, répondit Circée d'un ton ferme alors que Morgane pâlissait et s'effondrait. Je parle de la vraie Morgane La Fay, pas de celle décrite dans les livres. Morgane n'a jamais tué Viviane ni le père de Merlin, étant donné qu'il était son propre père. Elle pratiquait certes des magies vues comme maléfiques, mais dis-moi, si tu ensorcelais quelqu'un avec un jûfu, ne te prendrai-t-il pas pour maléfique ?

Morgane ne répondit pas, serrée contre son frère. Circée poursuivit beaucoup plus fort, les forçant à l'écouter.

- La magie n'est ni noire ni blanche, mettez-vous bien ça dans la tête. Saviez-vous que la nécromancie servait à l'origine à juger les coupables de meurtres ? Quoi de mieux pour être convaincu de la culpabilité de quelqu'un que d'entendre la personne décédée le dire ?

Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas convaincus, elle poursuivit.

- Essayez donc de lancer un simple sort de désarmement sur quelqu'un en haut d'une falaise. Avec un sort de « magie blanche », vous aurez tué quelqu'un. Maintenant lancez le sortilège de mort sur quelqu'un condamné à souffrir pour la fin de sa vie. Est-ce cruel ? Non, vous mettez simplement fin à ses souffrances. Il vous en sera reconnaissant. Pourtant, c'est un sortilège de magie noire que vous aurez utilisé.

- Et la fascination ressentie par ceux qui apprennent la magie noire ? demanda Harry d'un ton de défi.

- Balivernes ! s'exclama Circée. Le seul attrait que l'on peut ressentir, c'est celui du pouvoir ; et on peut aussi bien en souffrir lorsqu'on pratique la magie blanche.

Pendant près de dix minutes, elle leur fit un discours enflammé sur la véritable magie, ni noire ni blanche. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua que les deux enfants s'étaient endormis sur le canapé. D'abord vexée, elle eut ensuite un petit sourire en remarquant l'air apaisé de Morgane et celui franchement heureux de Harry. Ils formaient vraiment un beau tableau. Elle s'en voulut de devoir les déranger, mais elle avait un rôle à jouer. Elle disparut quelques instants de son cadre. Quand elle revint, elle n'était plus seule. Plusieurs fantômes les rejoignirent et ils prononcèrent l'incantation.

La lumière envahit la salle, partant du canapé où dormaient les jumeaux, puis ce fut le noir complet. Ils ne s'étaient même pas réveillés.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Les professeurs de Poudlard étaient levés, baguettes dressées. Un cercle runique étincelant s'était dessiné sous leurs yeux. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait sortir de ces cercles. En général, des démons très vicieux.

La lumière disparut rapidement et ils aperçurent deux petites silhouettes au centre du cercle. Le professeur de botanique s'approcha rapidement, indifférente aux cris d'alerte de ses collègues. Par chance, les vacances de printemps avaient commencé la veille : personne n'avait vu quoi que ce soit. Elle poussa un cri qui se répercuta dans la salle.

- Des enfants !

Les autres professeurs s'approchèrent à toute vitesse. C'était bien deux enfants qui étaient couchés devant eux, paraissant dormir. Des cheveux noirs comme le jais. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, sans doute un frère et une sœur, ou peut-être même des jumeaux.

- Que fait-on ? demanda le professeur de métamorphoses, un pli soucieux sur le front.

- On les renvoie d'où ils viennent, répliqua celui de potions d'un ton sec.

- Pas question ! fit celui de botanique. Ils sont certainement là pour une bonne raison !

- Et je peux même vous dire laquelle, fit une voix grave derrière eux.

Les quatre professeurs présents sursautèrent profondément puis inclinèrent le buste, signe de respect envers leur interlocuteur.

- Ils ont besoin de temps, continua la voix d'un ton tranquille. Emmenez-les à l'infirmerie et je vous expliquerai tout ceci. Mais ne les séparez surtout pas.

Le professeur de métamorphoses parut être le premier à se reprendre et lança un sortilège de lévitation sur les deux jeunes gens, avant de les accompagner à l'infirmerie. Les cinq personnes présentes se rassemblèrent dans le bureau du professeur de botanique, également médicomage.

- Bien, si vous nous expliquiez ? fit le professeur de potions d'un ton méfiant.

Le vieil homme regarda autour de lui.

- Il manque encore quelqu'un.

- Qui donc ? répondit le professeur de métamorphoses d'un ton agacé.

Un sourire mystérieux fut sa seule réponse. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrait sur une personne qu'ils connaissaient tous au moins de nom. Le vieil homme la regarda en souriant.

- Bienvenue, chère sœur.

- Bonjour, mon frère. Tu m'attendais ?

- Pour les explications, oui.

Il se tourna vers les professeurs et commença à expliquer le pourquoi de l'arrivée des deux enfants. S'ils se montrèrent réticents au début, ils finirent par changer d'avis lorsque le vieil homme leur montra certaines des mémoires des deux enfants.

- Il faudra donc les aider non seulement sur le plan magique, mais aussi sur le plan psychologique, conclut le vieil homme. Acceptez-vous ?

Les uns après les autres, les professeurs marquèrent leur accord. Le vieil homme fit un sourire joyeux.

- Bien, je reviendrai dans quelques jours, le temps de terminer ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Il disparut rapidement et un petit rire de la part de sa sœur les tira de leurs réflexions.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, il est toujours aussi doué pour tout expliquer en embrouillant encore plus les gens.

Le professeur de métamorphoses hocha vigoureusement la tête. Celui de botanique haussa les épaules.

- Moi, je plains surtout ces gosses. Vous vous rendez compte, décider pour un adolescent de seize ans qu'il devra sauver le monde ou mourir ?

Celui de potions se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Le professeur de sortilèges retint les autres qui s'apprêtaient à le suivre.

- Il a trop de points communs avec eux pour les laisser comme ça, fit-elle d'une voix triste.

Harry sentait un mal de crâne infernal. Contre lui, une source de chaleur. Sans même savoir comment, il devina que c'était sa sœur et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, provoquant un gémissement. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et les referma aussitôt sous l'éclat aveuglant.

A travers ses paupières closes, il sentit la luminosité diminuer et se risqua à rouvrir les yeux. Hébété, il se redressa. Il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- 'ry ?

- Je suis là, dit-il d'un ton tranquille.

Morgane remua à son tour et ouvrit les yeux.

- On est où ?

Harry hésita un instant.

- Ça ressemble à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, mais c'est différent.

- C'est bien l'infirmerie, fit une voix grave.

D'un même geste, ils se tournèrent vers la voix. Un homme dans la vingtaine se tenait là, assis sur une chaise. Il lisait probablement depuis un certain temps et déposa son livre sur le côté.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Un double gémissement lui répondit.

- Mal à la tête, dit Harry.

Morgane éclata soudain de rire, sans raison apparente, le regard toujours fixé sur l'homme.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? fit l'homme d'un ton vexé.

- Excusez-moi, mais vous ressemblez beaucoup à quelqu'un.

Harry tourna un regard interrogateur vers sa sœur.

- Regarde, Harry, des yeux bleus vert, des traits aristocratiques, les cheveux sombres…

Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant que la lumière ne se fasse. Il avait déjà vu un visage ressemblant, dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. D'un coup de coude, il fit taire sa sœur.

- Ma vieille, on ne sait pas où on est, cet homme a visiblement prit soin de nous alors on ne se moque pas.

- A qui je ressemble ? demanda l'homme d'un ton curieux.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Hé bien, s'il n'était pas mort il y a belle lurette, j'aurai dit Salazar Serpentard.

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent sous le choc.

- Mort ?

Les deux enfants cessèrent de rire et le regardèrent, le fixant intensément de leurs yeux émeraude et le mettant mal à l'aise.

- En quelle année sommes-nous ? dit finalement Morgane d'une voix lente.

- An de grâce neuf cent quatre-vingts deux, répondit leur interlocuteur. Et je sais que vous venez du futur.

- Neuf cent…commença Morgane.

- Quatre-vingts deux ? finit Harry. Excusez-nous d'avoir rit, seigneur Serpentard. C'est juste que pour nous, vous êtes mort il y a un peu plus de mille ans.

Serpentard haussa les épaules.

- Oubliez tout de suite le « seigneur ».

-_ Vous êtes vraiment Serpentard ?_ siffla Harry en Fourchelangue.

Il le regarda fixement.

­_- Peu nombreux sont ceux qui savent siffler, jeune homme_, finit-il par répondre dans la même langue. Savez-vous comment vous avez fait pour arriver ici ?

Les deux jeunes gens réfléchirent un long moment, cherchant visiblement à rassembler leurs souvenirs.

- Circée nous parlait de l'inexistence de la magie blanche ou noire, dit-elle d'un ton prudent. Et après…

- Je crois qu'on s'est endormis, compléta Harry. On s'est réveillés ici.

Salazar hocha la tête.

- Je vais chercher les autres.

Il se leva et disparut. Les jumeaux se regardèrent d'un air perplexe.

- C'est vraiment possible qu'on soit remonté dans le temps ? demanda Morgane, un peu perdue.

- Il faut croire que oui, répliqua Harry d'un ton sombre. J'espère juste que ça ne va pas finir comme mes autres aventures…

- T'inquiète, je suis là, ça change la donne ! s'exclama Morgane dans une faible tentative de faire de l'humour.

Ils rirent doucement, encore serrés l'un contre l'autre. Des voix dans le couloir leur firent dresser l'oreille.

- Ils sont vraiment réveillés, Salazar ? demanda une voix féminine, dubitative.

- Je ne vous aurais pas cherché, sinon. Et en plus, il est Fourchelangue !

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et quatre personnes entrèrent, en plus de Salazar. Une femme rousse s'avança aussitôt vers eux.

- Bonjour, je suis…

- Helga Poufsouffle, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. Et je suppose que l'homme aux cheveux bruns est Godric Gryffondor, et la femme derrière Rowena Serdaigle ?

- Exact, répondit Helga, encore sous le choc.

- Et moi ? demanda une voix amusée.

Une femme dans la trentaine se tenait là. Morgane désigna ses propres cheveux, aussi noirs que ceux de la femme.

- Morgane. J'ai été nommée d'après mes cheveux, qui ressemblaient aux vôtres.

- Vous vous appelez Morgane ? demanda la femme en fronçant les sourcils. Appelez-moi Morgian, dans ce cas-là, sinon cela va compliquer les choses inutilement.

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer pourquoi on est ici ? demanda Harry en dévisageant tous leurs interlocuteurs.

Salazar haussa les épaules, une expression de tristesse passa sur les traits d'Helga, Rowena et Godric parurent gênés. Ce fut Morgian qui répondit.

- Mon cher frère a décidé que vous alliez pouvoir vivre un peu en ce temps, avant de revenir dans le futur…

- Euh… Merlin ? demanda Morgane, comme incertaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

- Oui.

Harry sursauta violemment.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Voldemort me cherche, si je reste ici tous ceux qui vivent à Poudlard vont se faire torturer pour savoir où je suis ! Et Sirius va encore faire une folie pour me retrouver et…

- Du calme, Harry, dit Helga d'un ton apaisant. D'après ce que nous avons compris, quand vous retournerez dans le futur, il ne se sera écoulé presque aucun temps. Quelques mois, tout au plus.

Intérieurement, elle fulminait. La réaction d'Harry prouvait que ceux qui l'entouraient avaient atteint leur objectif : faire perdre son innocence à un enfant pour en faire une machine de guerre.

- Par ailleurs, continua Godric, si vous en profitiez pour vous détendre un peu ? Vous n'avez pas d'ennemis mortels, ici.

- Je… commença Harry.

Morgane lui jeta un regard suppliant.

- S'il te plaît, 'ry, ne me dit pas que tu as hâte de retrouver ce crapaud puant. Et cette bande d'hypocrites qui prétendent être tes amis. On n'a jamais vraiment vécu ensembles, si on en profitait un peu ?

Harry regarda sa sœur, la bouche encore grande ouverte. Puis il acquiesça.

- D'accord. Mais je ne vais pas arrêter mon entraînement pour autant. Voldemort ne fait qu'attendre ma première faiblesse pour frapper.

Morgane baissa la tête pour cacher sa tristesse et sa colère. Rowena prit la parole d'un ton décidé.

- D'accord. Il suffit de vous donner des appartements à part pour que vous puissiez étudier tranquillement. Nous vous donnerons des leçons particulières, si vous y tenez vraiment.

- J'y tiens, répondit Harry d'un ton décidé.

- Alors nous ferons comme cela, conclut Godric.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent calmement, entre discussions avec les fondateurs pour découvrir leur époque (« afin de ne pas faire de bourdes »), promenades dans le château, plus petit mais aussi plus intime qu'à leur époque. Et la réalité était décidément très différente des légendes.

Salazar avait été choqué que Voldemort se serve de son nom pour rallier des adeptes. Il leur affirma ensuite, à regrets, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il soit un de ses descendants, puisque lui-même n'était pas marié et n'avait pas de relations. Et donc, logiquement, n'avait pas non plus d'enfants. Il n'était pas non plus le bâtard sans cœur décrit par les autres maisons. Certes, il ne parlait pas beaucoup et démontrait une certaine méfiance, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se complaisait dans sa solitude et son sadisme, inexistant en réalité.

Harry et Morgane avaient profité de la « pause » dans leurs vies respectives pour apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux que par leurs lettres. Ils se ressemblaient définitivement. Souvent, ils avaient la même réaction face à une situation donnée et cela les faisait beaucoup rire. Tout comme les jumeaux Weasley, ils se débrouillaient assez bien pour que l'un termine les phrases de l'autre, prenant un grand plaisir à embrouiller tous ceux qui leurs parlaient.

Pour la première fois depuis le retour de Voldemort, Harry se permit vraiment de se détendre. Il n'avait pas à craindre une quelconque attaque, n'avait pas besoin de rester sur ses gardes en permanence. Il prenait un grand plaisir à avoir des discussions franches où il n'avait pas besoin de dissimuler ses pensées réelles. Rowena était rapidement devenue son interlocutrice préférée : elle n'étalait pas son savoir comme Hermione mais prenait un grand plaisir à répondre à ses questions et à lui en renvoyer.

La chose qui les avait le plus surpris était sans doute l'âge des fondateurs. Aucun livre ne le donnait jamais précisément, mais maintenant ils savaient que les fondateurs étaient très, très jeunes. Godric était l'aîné et il avait à peine trente deux ans. Il était suivi par Helga, de vingt-huit ans et enfin venaient Salazar et Rowena, tous deux âgés de vingt-deux ans.

Mais ils se rassuraient en se disant que Poudlard, telle qu'il la connaissait, n'était pas encore fondée. Il s'agissait pour l'instant davantage d'une institution privée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient les seuls professeurs. Et leurs seuls élèves étaient pour l'instant les deux jeunes Potter qui profitaient de leurs vacances pour s'amuser le plus possible, n'hésitant pas à faire des blagues douteuses aux gens qu'ils croisaient.

Morgian ne se montrait pas souvent, mais était néanmoins présente. Si Salazar parlait peu, Morgian, elle, n'ouvrait pratiquement jamais la bouche. Elle se contentait d'être là, soutien muet quand quelqu'un en avait besoin. Et, par moments, c'était ce qu'ils préféraient.

Pour le moment, Harry était seul. Il avait besoin de faire un peu le point sur lui-même. Cela faisait à peine une semaine et demi qu'ils étaient là. Il avait perdu tous ses repères. Pas que cela soit mal, mais il avait juste besoin de réfléchir. Comment pouvait-il s'entendre aussi bien avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a quelques jours ?

Assis au bord du lac, à un de ses endroits préférés, il réfléchissait. Il ne _comprenait_ tout simplement pas. Il n'avait rien fait qui puisse leur donner envie de devenir amis avec lui… Et de là à l'entraîner, sans poser plus de questions. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

- Désolée, fit la voix de Rowena. Tu préfères rester seul ?

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il appréciait la compagnie de Rowena.

- Non, c'est bon, finit-il par dire.

Rowena s'assit à côté de lui.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Sans répondre, Harry se perdit dans sa contemplation du lac, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Il finit par hausser doucement les épaules.

- Je ne comprends pas trop, finit-il par avouer.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Ben, pourquoi vous vous occupez de nous, comme ça… J'aime bien parler avec toi, tu es intelligente et très instruite sans pour autant chercher à écraser les autres par ton savoir. Et, franchement, c'est très agréable. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu veux rester avec moi.

Rowena rit un peu.

- Y a-t-il besoin d'une raison ? Moi aussi, j'aime parler avec toi. Ça me suffit pour que je vienne te voir.

Voyant qu'Harry ne paraissait pas convaincu, elle poursuivit.

- Tu sais, parfois tu aimes juste la compagnie d'une personne. Pas besoin de connaître chaque détail de sa vie, ni ses capacités exactes. Tu parles de toi si tu veux, cela ne m'importe pas. Tout le monde a des choses qu'il préfère garder pour lui.

Harry écoutait, distrait. Il repensait à son oncle et sa tante. _Qui voudrait de toi ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi m'occuper de Dudley._

- Ça ne colle pas vraiment…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne colle pas ?

- Tante Pétunia disait toujours que personne ne voudrait de moi.

Rowena le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Pourquoi cela ? Magiquement, tu es très fort. Mais surtout, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Nous ne nous occupons pas du passé, juste de ce que tu es, maintenant.

Harry baissa les yeux mais Rowena lui tourna doucement la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux.

- Harry, tu ne crois pas que pour quelqu'un t'accepte, tu dois déjà t'accepter toi-même ? Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et pas un monstre ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit ça, je ne connais pas ton passé. Je te dis juste ce que je vois.

Les yeux fixés dans les iris bruns de Rowena, Harry réfléchissait pensivement. Bien sûr, il voulait croire ce qu'elle disait. Mais c'était contraire à tout ce qu'il connaissait, à tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit. Rowena relâcha son menton sans quitter son regard et Harry se surprit à _vouloir_ quelque chose de plus de sa part. Il finit par détourner les yeux, à regrets.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Rowena acquiesça.

- Où est Morgane ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Harry rit un peu.

- Avec Salazar. Ils s'entendent bien.

- Ça te gêne ? demanda Rowena avec curiosité.

Harry rit à nouveau, un peu plus franchement.

- Pas du tout. J'aime bien Salazar, et puis Morgane est assez grande pour choisir toute seule. C'est juste que…

- Que ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera, quand on devra repartir ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Rowena lui tendit la main et il s'aperçut alors qu'elle s'était levée.

- Quelle importance ? lui dit-elle en le tirant vers le haut. Si on trouve comment vous avez fait le voyage, il n'y aura plus aucun problème. Et sinon… autant profiter de l'instant présent, non ?

- Carpe diem, lui répondit Harry aussitôt. C'est fou ce que les moldus peuvent avoir de diversité chez leurs philosophes.

- C'est sûr que ça change des sorciers, approuva Rowena alors qu'ils repartaient vers le château.

Leurs rires résonnèrent quelques instants dans le crépuscule. Ils dînaient tous ensemble dans la grande salle quand des pas les firent réagir.

- Merlin ! s'exclama Morgian.

Autant Morgian paraissait relativement jeune, autant Merlin faisait vraiment vieux. Le contraste était saisissant. Il était difficile de croire qu'ils étaient vraiment frère et sœur. Le vieil homme s'assit à côté d'eux après que Godric ait attiré une chaise.

- Alors, vous vous plaisez ici ? s'enquit-il en regardant les jumeaux.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme.

- C'est différent… commença Harry.

- Mais c'est génial ! termina Morgane.

- Et en plus…

- Maintenant…

- On peut vraiment…

- Apprendre à se connaître.

- Je vois ça, fit Merlin en riant devant le manège des jumeaux.

- Ils font toujours ça, soupira Godric avec désespoir. Et quand ils expliquent un concept magique, ça devient incompréhensible.

- Mais non ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

Merlin se servit dans les plats en face de lui et le repas reprit en même temps que la discussion, joyeuse. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer confortablement dans la salle des professeurs, devant un bon feu.

- Alors, je pense que vous avez des questions…, dit Merlin d'un ton bienveillant.

Harry et Morgane hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

- Pourquoi on est remonté dans le temps ? attaqua Harry.

- Parce que vous en aviez besoin, répondit tranquillement Merlin. Non seulement pour apprendre à vous connaître, mais pour pouvoir être vous-mêmes, loin des préjugés qu'entraîne votre nom.

- Et pourquoi le temps des fondateurs ? fit Morgane avec curiosité.

Merlin haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

- Qui sait ? Je n'ai pas choisi la date, j'ai juste demandé le transfert.

- Comment on fait pour voyager ?

Les yeux du vieil homme pétillèrent et Morgane rougit légèrement.

- Pas envie de rentrer en abandonnant tout derrière ? Je vous l'apprendrai, si vous y tenez vraiment. Mais pas tout de suite.

- On doit s'entraîner… fit Harry à voix haute.

- En effet. Mais le combat n'est pas tout. Sinon, que deviendras-tu, une fois Voldemort vaincu ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la moindre chance de le battre.

- Si tu pars avec ça en tête, tu vas certainement perdre, fit Salazar d'un ton sec.

- Tu dois croire en ta victoire, ajouta Godric. Sinon, c'est certain que tu vas perdre.

- Ce n'est pas que je crois pas en moi, répondit Harry. Mais bon, il doit avoir cinq ou si fois plus d'expérience que moi, il pratique la magie noire… Ils m'ont mis face à lui, un coup ils me dénigrent et après ils me traitent en héros. J'ai encore les cicatrices de cette vieille folle d'Ombrage et même ceux qui prétendent me soutenir n'ont rien remarqué.

- Les cicatrices ? demanda Helga d'un ton inquiet.

Haussant les épaules, Harry annula le charme de dissimulation sur sa main et la lui tendit. Des exclamations d'horreur fusèrent. L'inscription _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges _se détachait sur sa peau pâle.

- Aqua ! dit Helga avec force, la baguette brandie en direction de la main.

Le jet d'eau jaillit et nettoya la blessure.

- Tu pensais à quoi ? Elle doit s'être infectée, si tu l'as depuis que tu es arrivé.

La femme s'activa autour de sa main pendant quelques minutes, désinfectant et bandant soigneusement tout en lui faisant un sermon monstrueux.

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? demanda Morgian d'un ton doux.

Rageusement, Harry recouvrit sa main avec sa manche.

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! cracha-t-il.

- Personnellement, je ressens plutôt une envie de me défouler, fit Salazar en contemplant ses ongles attentivement. Qui est cette folle qui t'a fait ça ?

Harry parut un instant déstabilisé, puis regarda les visages autour de lui. De la compassion, de la colère et même de la tristesse. Mais pas une once de pitié.

- Ombrage, notre professeur de Défense.

- Notre école est tombée bien bas si les professeurs ont le droit de torturer les étudiants, lâcha Godric d'un ton navré.

- Le professeur de Défense est un peu… particulier.

- En quoi ? demanda Rowena avec curiosité.

- Et bien, commença Harry, la rumeur dit qu'il est maudit. Depuis que Dumbledore – le directeur – a refusé ce poste à Voldemort, aucun professeur n'y est resté plus d'un an. A un tel point que plus personne ne se propose. Cette année, c'est l'assistante du ministre de la magie qui a ce poste. Et elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Vous pensez bien, j'ai annoncé le retour de Voldemort, menaçant la paix du monde sorcier…

Le calme s'abattit sur la petite pièce. Harry observa ses aînés assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire alors que le silence s'étirait, inconfortable.

- Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas venir à Poudlard avec toi, dit pensivement Morgane.

- Pour l'instant, fit Merlin d'un ton malicieux, vous _êtes_ à Poudlard ensemble…

Ils rirent légèrement, détendant l'atmosphère. Merlin frappa soudain dans ses mains.

- Bien, alors, les cours commenceront prochainement. Malheureusement, vous ne pourrez pas rester plus de quatre ou cinq mois ici, sinon cela déformerait l'espace-temps.

Harry et Morgane firent en même temps une petite moue déçue, ce qui fit rire les autres mages. Harry capta alors le regard de Salazar qui regardait fixement sa sœur. Serpentard dû s'en apercevoir, car il le regarda avec une pointe d'interrogation dans les yeux. Harry ne put se retenir… Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, et soudain il éclata de rire. Une épée se plaça soudain devant lui.

- Un seul mot…

Devant se regard autant rempli de menace que de gêne, Harry sentit son hilarité augmenter encore. Une rougeur commença à apparaître sur les joues pâles de Salazar.

- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? demanda Helga d'un air intéressé alors que Merlin et Morgian retenaient leurs rires, ayant parfaitement comprit ce qu'il se passait. Morgane paraissait complètement perdue.

- En fait, c'est Salazar qui… commença Harry, mais il fût coupé par ledit Salazar qui lui sauta dessus et commença à le chatouiller pour le faire taire, le faisant rire encore plus.

Harry ouvrit soudain les yeux et fit un sourire moqueur à son ami, avant de se changer en une petite panthère qui partit en courant dans les couloirs. Salazar le regarda avec stupéfaction, puis s'élança à sa poursuite. Il fut toutefois dépassé par un aigle et une autre panthère qui avançaient bien plus vite que lui, puis par un griffon qui portait sur son dos un blaireau surexcité. Il soupira de frustration. Il allait devoir tricher. Son Animagus n'était pas rapide, mais il pouvait facilement prendre des raccourcis… Sifflotant innocemment, il se changea en serpent et entra dans un tuyau proche, examinant les vibrations du château pour repérer ceux qu'il poursuivait. Il s'élança vers un endroit d'où il pourrait intercepter leur route.

Les deux panthères freinèrent des quatre fers en voyant un énorme serpent sortir du mur juste devant eux, bouchant le passage. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire demi-tour, le corps du reptile les avait encerclés, les empêchant de s'enfuir.

Harry et Morgane reprirent forme humaine et se mirent d'accord d'un simple coup d'œil. Sortant le même parchemin de leurs poches, ils se mordirent un doigt et dessinèrent quelques symboles étranges sur le papier, avant de le lancer dans deux directions opposées. Les papiers se collèrent et aussitôt Salazar se sentit incapable de bouger. Sans hésiter, les deux jeunes sorciers escaladèrent le serpent immobilisé et repartirent en courant. Juste avant de tourner l'angle du couloir, Morgane cria par-dessus son épaule.

- Vingt secondes, Sal !

Puis ils disparurent, sans doute pour échapper à Rowena, Godric et Helga qui arrivaient en courant. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le serpent immobilisés, mais quelques secondes après, les papiers se décollèrent et Salazar pur à nouveau bouger. Il reprit sa forme humaine et ramassa un des bouts de papiers, l'observant d'un air fasciné.

Des hurlements de rire se firent entendre un peu plus loin et, se souvenant pourquoi ils couraient, les quatre Fondateurs se remirent à la poursuite de leurs élèves indisciplinés qui les évitaient en tournant dans des couloirs les plus obscurs possibles. La course-poursuite dura pendant tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'une cloche ne retentisse dans le château, indiquant qu'il était l'heure du dîner. Harassés, affamés par la poursuite, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Pour y trouver Harry et Morgane, tranquillement attablés et qui discutaient avec Merlin et Morgian de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre pendant leur séjour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Le bruit du galop retentissait sur le chemin de terre battue. Par chance, il n'avait pas plu depuis bien longtemps et le chemin était sec, leur permettant une avance plus rapide. La petite troupe de cavaliers s'arrêta soudain à l'orée d'une forêt. Celui qui semblait être le chef se tourna vers ses compagnons. Tous avaient le même air décidé. Il se remit en position sur sa selle et lança son cheval au trot. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les sept dans la forêt.

Harry regardait autour de lui avec méfiance. Il ne faisait aucunement confiance à cette forêt, trop sombre à son goût. Elle ressemblait à la Forêt Interdite, mais était bien trop loin de Poudlard. Presque instinctivement, il plaça sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, prêt à dégainer. Il entendit un doux sifflement derrière lui.

- Nous ne craignons rien des animaux, siffla Salazar doucement. Ils savent que nous sommes des sorciers.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement en signe d'acquiescement, mais n'éloigna pas sa main de son épée. Les bandits qu'ils étaient venus chercher, eux, ne le savaient pas. Ils espéraient passer pour une caravane emmenant deux dames dans un château lointain, comme cela se faisait souvent à l'époque. Merlin ouvrait la marche, tous les sens à l'affût. Et peu de choses échappaient aux sens du mage. Morgane et Morgian étaient déguisés en jeunes garçons, ce qui pouvait expliquer leur silhouette plus frêle que celle des hommes. Morgian avait rajeuni ses traits. Toutes deux avançaient de chaque côté de Rowena et Helga, elles masquées avec de longues capes. Sous leurs vêtements, Harry savait les baguettes prêtes à jaillir.

Harry était légèrement derrière les deux femmes, suivi de près par Salazar et Godric qui fermait la marche en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil derrière lui. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait était celui des chevaux qui trottaient, comme s'ils étaient des voyageurs souhaitant traverser au plus vite une forêt potentiellement dangereuse. Rien n'était plus faux.

Depuis les trois mois qu'Harry et Morgane étaient là, ils avaient appris à connaître cette époque. Les sorciers étaient craints, mais souvent les seigneurs locaux leurs demandaient de l'aide contre des bandits. Dans « l'autre camp », les sorciers rejoignaient les bandits pour la richesse ou pour se venger des Moldus intolérants. Les Fondateurs étaient installés sur le terrain de Poudlard avec l'autorisation du seigneur local, qui les avait ainsi remerciés de l'avoir sauvé quelques années plus tôt. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient demandé au seigneur s'ils pouvaient construire une école, il paraissait normal qu'ils lui soient redevables… D'où cette mission pour éliminer un groupe de bandits, cachés dans cette forêt à l'autre bout du territoire de leur seigneur.

Il y eut un discret craquement de branche en dehors du sentier. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de remuer, Salazar avait déjà bandé son arc et visait soigneusement une direction entre les troncs. Personne ne bougea. Le talent de Salazar avec un arc était incontestable, il était capable d'atteindre une cible dans le noir le plus profond, pour peu qu'elle fasse un mouvement. Une des aptitudes de son Animagus, sans doute. Rien ne bougea pendant une seconde qui leur parut une éternité, puis Salazar relâcha sa flèche qui fut accueillie par un cri de douleur. Satisfait, il encocha immédiatement une seconde flèche alors que ses compagnons sortaient leurs épées.

Un sortilège fusa hors des arbres et fila droit sur Morgane, mais Merlin avait déjà dressé un bouclier qui s'enroula autour du sort et le renvoya. A son tour, Morgane sortit son épée, beaucoup plus légère que celle de son frère.

Une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur eux, que Merlin stoppa à nouveau d'un mouvement de son bâton. Voyant leur embuscade avortée, les bandits sortirent sans plus hésiter et foncèrent droits sur eux, poussant des hurlements censés effrayer leurs chevaux. Mais les montures ne bronchèrent pas. Elles étaient dressées pour combattre. Godric talonna la sienne et fonça sur les bandits les plus proches, son épée étincelant dans la faible lumière. Salazar commença à tirer flèche sur flèche, parfaitement immobile malgré les ennemis qui s'approchaient de plus en plus, faisant mouche à chaque tir. Morgane et Harry échangèrent soudain leur place : Morgane et Salazar avaient leur propre méthode de combat, se battant dans la symbiose la plus complète. Epée en main, calme sur sa monture, Harry regarda les bandits approcher, sentant le regard de Rowena sur sa nuque. Il rougit sans même savoir pourquoi, puis abattit pour la première fois son épée sur le bandit qui lui fonçait dessus, avant de se laisser emporter par l'adrénaline du combat.

Il avait mis du temps à savoir se battre avec une épée. Il en avait mis encore plus à pouvoir le faire à cheval. Mais maintenant, lorsqu'il était sur sa monture, il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Et il avait bien compris que cette époque était différente de la sienne : ici c'était tuer ou être tué. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative.

Le combat fut rapidement terminé dès que Merlin eut mit hors d'état de nuire le sorcier adversaire. Il s'en prit alors aux bandits, tout en continuant de protéger ses compagnons. Bientôt, ils furent les derniers debout. Helga s'approcha rapidement de Godric et lui soigna la longue estafilade qu'il avait sur le bras, sous le regard moqueur de Salazar.

- Ça va ! maugréa le griffon. Moi, au moins, je ne me cache pas derrière une jeune fille !

- Insinuerais-tu que la jeune fille serait moins forte que toi ? demanda Morgane d'un air menaçant.

Godric lui fit un petit sourire moqueur et Morgane soupira. Malheureusement, il avait raison. Godric était sans doute le plus doué avec une épée, et de loin, alors même qu'il n'était pas né dans une famille noble. Elle poussa un couinement de surprise alors que Salazar l'attirait contre lui, puis sourit avec bonheur. Il était rare que le sombre Serpentard accepte de montrer ses sentiments en public, même lorsque ledit public n'était constitué que des personnes les plus proches d'eux.

- Moi, j'aime bien me cacher derrière une jeune fille, souffla Salazar.

Morgane adressa un sourire triomphant à Godric qui soupira, avant de remercier Helga pour ses soins d'un rapide baiser.

- Ils sont mignons, hein ? murmura Rowena juste à côté de lui.

- Très, répondit distraitement Harry.

Puis il se tourna vers Rowena qui l'observait avec intensité, remerciant Helga de l'avoir débarrassé de sa myopie. Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent plus, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se penche légèrement en avant. Rowena suivit son mouvement et ils s'embrassèrent doucement dans la semi-obscurité de la forêt, oubliant les cadavres éparpillés autour d'eux et leurs amis qui observaient la scène avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Godric fit un petit sourire à la fois moqueur et attendri et commença à applaudir vigoureusement, bientôt imité par les autres membres de la petite communauté. Surpris, Harry et Rowena se séparèrent brusquement, avant de rougir tous les deux.

- Il était temps, fit Salazar le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour, ajouta Helga, toute aussi sérieuse.

- Rowena, vu le niveau d'Occlumentie de Harry lorsqu'il venait d'arriver, je m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas su plus tôt, dit Merlin d'un ton sentencieux.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, bientôt imités par le jeune couple, malgré leur gêne. D'un même mouvement, ils s'attrapèrent les mains et restèrent soudés. Une lumière les enveloppa alors et ils se retrouvèrent avec chacun une bague d'un argent éclatant pour Rowena et de bronze pour Harry. Surpris, ils levèrent leurs mains liées pour observer les bagues, puis se tournèrent d'un air interrogatif vers Merlin, qui leva sa propre main. A son annulaire, une bague faite d'une pierre bleue transparente brillait. A leur tour, Godric et Helga, puis Salazar et Morgane leurs montrèrent leurs mains. A chaque fois, une bague, changeant de motifs et de couleurs, était passée à leur annulaire.

- C'est beau l'amour, dit Morgian en sifflant alors que tous les couples se regardaient dans les yeux.

- Mais il doit rester quelques bandits qui se promènent dans la forêt, poursuivi Merlin, dont la bien-aimée était absente.

A contrecœur, ils remontèrent tous à cheval, puis partirent au galop à travers la forêt, cherchant à l'aide de la magie s'il restait des bandits vivants. Peu importait la discrétion, maintenant. Harry observait d'un air hypnotisé les cheveux de Rowena qui galopait devant elle, ne pouvant croire à sa chance. Son regard tomba sur sa bague et un grand sourire idiot s'étala sur son visage, sans se douter que juste devant lui, Rowena souriait tout aussi rêveusement.

Ils étaient tellement dans les nuages qu'ils ne participèrent pratiquement pas à la recherche du camp de bandits. Mais ils furent bien obligés de participer au combat lorsqu'un froid immense les envahit. Harry entendit le cri de ses parents dans le lointain et sut aussitôt ce qu'il se passait.

- Détraqueurs ! cria-t-il pour avertir ses compagnons.

Les chevaux renâclaient maintenant, essayant de s'échapper de ce froid invisible qui les mordait de toutes parts. Harry se redressa sur ses étriers, cherchant frénétiquement autour de lui où pouvaient bien être les Détraqueurs. Il leva sa baguette en pensant au baiser de Rowena.

- Spero Patronum !

La lumière qui sortit de sa baguette lui fit fermer les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Un cerf, une panthère et un aigle chargeaient leurs adversaires. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis un phénix et une panthère les rejoignirent. Harry crut reconnaître les Patroni de Merlin, mais qui pouvait être la panthère ? Il sentit un nœud dans son estomac en comprenant et une main saisit la sienne, alors qu'une autre se posait sur son bras. Morgane et Rowena le regardaient avec amour, avant de lever leurs baguettes et de prononcer la formuler en même temps. A nouveau, des panthères apparurent. Harry ferma les yeux et sourit en serrant la main de Rowena dans la sienne.

La totalité de Détraqueurs prit la fuite devant la puissance des Patroni qui les chargeait. Merlin se tourna d'un air sévère vers les bandits qui s'étaient recroquevillés dans leurs cabanes insalubres.

- Je pensais vous laisser partir, mais vous n'avez pas à jouer avec de telles créatures.

Ils reculèrent plus encore, si la chose était possible. Les colères de Merlin étaient rares, mais terribles. Il leva son bâton et frappa le sol avec. La terre trembla et des fissures béantes s'ouvrirent, avant d'engloutir les cabanes et ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur. Dix minutes plus tard, la terre s'était calmée et ils repartirent comme si de rien n'était, trottant sur leurs chevaux. Merlin semblait s'être calmé et profitait du long voyage pour donner une leçon de Légilimentie à Harry, qui écoutait avec la plus grande attention. Ce n'était pas leur première leçon, mais Harry voulait être assez bon pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le cerveau pourri de Voldemort sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

Après plusieurs jours de route dans la joie et la bonne humeur, en dehors de Morgane et Harry qui fronçaient souvent le nez à cause de leur odeur, habitués qu'ils étaient à leur douche quotidienne, ils arrivèrent en vue du château de leur seigneur actuel. Ils y pénétrèrent tous à visage découverts, riant et bavardant comme les amis qu'ils étaient. Un page s'inclina devant eux.

- Bienvenue à Camelot, messeigneurs.

Morgane et Harry s'étranglèrent sur leurs chevaux.

- Camelot ? répéta Morgane, ne semblant pas y croire.

Merlin descendit de cheval et se plaça près d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas celui que vous connaissez, dit-il en riant. Le vôtre est à Brocéliande, au-delà de la mer.

Les deux jeunes prirent aussitôt un air déçu qui les fit tous rire. Le page se racla la gorge, ne sachant visiblement pas trop comment réagir. Ces gens avaient des chevaux et assez de prestance pour une vingtaine de seigneurs, mais ils s'amusaient comme des enfants. Souplement, ils sautèrent tous à terre, flattant leurs chevaux au passage. Des écuyers s'approchèrent aussitôt, mais des regards noirs les firent reculer.

- Je reste ici, dit Godric en attrapant les rênes des chevaux les plus proches. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ces discussions mondaines.

Helga indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'elle restait également et lança un regard d'avertissement à Morgane.

- Fais attention, le seigneur aime bien toutes les jeunes filles qui passent la porte de son château.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je craignais quelque chose, fit Morgane d'un ton moqueur en désignant Salazar et Harry dont les traits s'étaient durcis aux paroles d'Helga.

Ils rirent encore une fois, puis six entrèrent dans le château, alors que les deux derniers surveillaient les chevaux, leur prodiguant caresses à volonté. Les chevaux répliquaient en hennissant joyeusement, sous les regards ahuris de tous ceux qui passaient dans la cour.

Dix minutes plus tard, Morgane et Rowena étaient de retour, traînant Salazar et Harry qui étaient visiblement fous de rage et cherchaient à retourner à l'intérieur. Salazar finit par accepter d'aller près des chevaux, mais ce fut pour attraper la sacoche accrochée à sa selle et farfouiller à l'intérieur avant d'en sortir une fiole.

- Je savais que ça me servirait, dit-il d'un air mauvais.

Morgane adressa un regard suppliant à Godric, qui eut la présence d'esprit de retenir Salazar qui s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur.

- Lâche-moi, Godric. Cet abruti à osé toucher à Morgane, il va payer !

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger, il capta soudain le regard d'Harry et lui lança la fiole. Celui-ci l'attrapa avec un sourire mauvais et partit aussitôt à l'intérieur. Morgane soupira, puis fit signe de relâcher Salazar. Godric s'exécuta sans trop comprendre. A son grand étonnement, Salazar ne bougea pas et se contenta de croiser les bras d'un air satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Helga.

Les traits de Salazar se durcirent. Ce fut Rowena qui répondit, d'une voix calme.

- Il a voulu profiter de son droit de cuissage sur Morgane, prétendant qu'elle et Salazar n'étaient pas mariés.

- Et ?

- Il l'a plaquée contre le mur et l'a embrassée de force, avant de se retrouver avec deux hommes très en colère sur le dos. Morgane s'est contentée d'un coup de pied au bon endroit (_Morgane sourit d'un air sadique)_, mais ça n'a visiblement pas suffit à sa petite famille…

Helga et Godric soupirèrent en même temps, alors que Salazar sifflotait, l'air toujours aussi satisfait. Il parla en Fourchelangue en voyant Harry sortir du château, suivant en traînant des pieds Morgian et Merlin qui avaient un air qui essayait d'être sévère, mais cachait mal leur hilarité.

- _Alors ?_

Harry fit un garde-à-vous militaire.

­_- Mission réussie, général. Le gros monsieur à l'intérieur s'est vu orné de vêtements de paysans roses fluo, avec écrit dans son dos _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ et la même chose, en beaucoup plus grand, dans sa chambre. Je me suis permis d'y rajouter quelques petites choses._

Salazar fit un sourire carnassier, puis remonta tranquillement en selle, non sans avoir embrassé furtivement Morgane, qui monta devant lui. Avec un petit rire, Harry attrapa la bride du cheval de Morgane et laissa les deux amoureux ensemble, tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir faire de même avec Rowena.

- On en profitera à Poudlard, fit celle-ci en le regardant tendrement.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant à son tour.

Mais à peine eut-il passé les grilles de Poudlard qu'une éclatante lumière l'entoura et qu'il disparut, sous le regard consterné des Fondateurs qui se tournèrent d'un même geste par Merlin. Celui-ci semblait inquiet.

- Je n'ai rien fait, dit-il d'une voix tendue. Il n'aurait du rentrer qu'aux vacances d'été, soit au mois d'avril pour lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Harry vit la lumière l'entourer et se sentit aspiré dans un tourbillon alors que les visages qui l'entouraient disparaissaient. Il tendit les mains vers Rowena et Morgane mais elles avaient déjà disparues. Sa tête sembla s'enflammer et il poussa un terrifiant hurlement de douleur en plaquant les mains sur sa cicatrice.

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite où il était, ne pouvant détacher son esprit de la douleur de son front. Il entendait vaguement des cris qui l'appelaient, mais ne comprenaient pas les mots qu'on lui disait. Les images défilaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre. Finalement, la douleur se calma et il enleva prudemment sa main de son front, remarquant au passage le sang qui coulait dessus.

- Harry ! Harry !

Il ouvrit les yeux, remarquant qu'il voyait flou. Aux couleurs accueillantes, il crut reconnaître son appartement.

- Circée ?

- Oh, Harry, tu es réveillé ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Morgane n'est pas avec toi ?

Harry grogna, sentant le mal de crâne qui lui martelait les tympans.

- Sais pas… On rentrait à Poudlard et puis j'ai disparu…

- Et ta tête ? demanda Circée, visiblement très inquiète.

- Un cadeau de Voldemort, marmonna Harry.

Il tenta de se lever, mais tituba aussitôt. Les jambes flageolantes, il se rattrapa à un accoudoir, respirant profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Son regard tomba sur la bague de bronze et un sourire tendre vint orner ses lèvres, occultant momentanément son mal de tête. Il finit par se reprendre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il laissa couler une douche brûlante. Avec soulagement, il se glissa en dessous après s'être rapidement déshabillé.

Quand il ressortit, après avoir revêtu une robe de son époque, il retourna dans le salon pour discuter avec Circée mais sursauta violemment. Hermione était assise du bout des fesses sur un canapé, se tordant nerveusement les mains. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir, mais finit par relever la tête en se sentant observée et frémit en voyant les yeux vides d'émotions de Harry.

- Harry ? C'est bien toi ?

- A moins que n'importe qui ne puisse entrer dans mes appartements, oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur et froid.

Il tourna un regard interrogatif vers Circée.

- Désolée, Harry. Elle était devant le tableau quand tu as eu ta crise et t'a entendue. J'ai préféré la faire rentrer avant qu'elle n'aille avertir tout le château.

Harry hocha la tête et capta le regard d'Hermione qui le détaillait, stupéfaite. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup changé en trois mois, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

- Que fais-tu ici, Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'un ton poli mais ennuyé.

- Je…

Elle se tordait toujours les mains, puis finit par se lancer.

- Je suis désolée, Harry ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, c'était horrible de ma part ! Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as plus voulu me parler, c'est la dernière fois que je viendrai t'embêter. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je le regrette.

Harry l'avait observé d'un air impassible pendant tout le temps où elle parlait. Ce dut être trop pour elle, puisqu'elle se leva avec des larmes plein les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Elle se tourna juste sur le seuil.

- S'il te plaît, Harry, fait quand même attention. Je continuerai l'AD, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle repartit, mais Harry se décida soudain.

- Hermione !

Il lui fit un petit sourire, pas aussi rayonnant que ceux avant, mais tout de même un sourire. Si Merlin lui avait appris une chose, c'était bien que l'amitié était quelque chose de précieux.

- Excuses acceptées !

Le visage d'Hermione se transforma instantanément et elle fit un grand sourire, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Surpris, Harry la réceptionna et la tint le temps qu'elle se calme, complètement déboussolé.

- Merci, Harry, dit-elle en riant à travers ses larmes.

- Harry ! appela Circée. Le directeur veut vous voir.

Hermione se recula aussitôt.

- Je vais te laisser, Harry.

- Tu peux éviter de parler de l'intérieur de mes appartements, s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry d'un ton distrait, se demandant ce que voulait Dumbledore.

Son amie hocha la tête et sortit, suivie par Harry qui n'avait pas envie que tout le monde ne puisse rentrer dans son appartement.

- Professeur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton poli.

- Ah, Harry, j'aimerai bien savoir où tu étais depuis un mois, dit le directeur d'un ton chaleureux. Tu n'étais plus dans le château, nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés.

Harry prit un air le plus étonné possible devant la mine désormais réprobatrice du directeur.

- Je n'ai pas quitté mes appartements, professeur. Vous pouvez demander à Circée.

- Je confirme, fit le tableau qui s'était refermé derrière Harry, bouchant ainsi l'accès à l'appartement.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

- Tu as bien changé, depuis le mois dernier, continua-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu plus en cours ?

- Je comptais y retourner demain, dit calmement Harry.

Le directeur s'apprêta à poursuivre ses questions, mais il y eut soudain un tourbillon de flammes et un superbe phénix entièrement argenté apparut, se dirigeant vers le directeur auquel il tendit un parchemin. Dumbledore dissimula sa surprise mais maintenant qu'Harry était Legilimens accompli, ce n'était plus suffisant pour le lui cacher. Le phénix s'envola dès que le directeur eut prit le parchemin et eut un bref regard vers Harry, qui cligna des yeux. Il aurait juré que le phénix lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

- Bien, nous nous verrons tout à l'heure pour le repas, dit le directeur en repartant dans les couloirs.

Harry le regarda d'un air surpris, puis haussa mentalement les épaules et retourna dans son appartement.

- Circée ? Vous ne connaîtriez pas un moyen pour les contacter ?

Le portrait secoua la tête, s'excusant. Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil confortable en soupirant, puis vit son livre abandonné. Il sourit tristement. Le soin ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité : Helga l'avait soigné. Rapidement, il retourna dans la salle de bain et ramassa son épée qu'il avait posée contre un mur pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. De retour dans le salon, il sortit la lame étincelante et la regarda avec un petit sourire mélancolique. C'était Godric qui la lui avait offerte, provoquant des hurlements d'Helga qui trouvait qu'il n'avait pas à se retrouver sur un champ de bataille.

Il finit par la ranger et se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était pas parce que sa _famille_ n'était plus là qu'il allait se laisser aller. Se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque, il observa attentivement les rayonnages. Son épée ne lui suffirait pas contre Voldemort, et même s'il était plus fort qu'avant en magie, ce n'était toujours pas assez. La méditation de Morgian l'avait énormément renforcé, maintenant il fallait qu'il apprenne à utiliser son pouvoir.

Sa routine reprit. Il sortait manger quand Circée l'appelait pour les repas, il allait en cours et s'efforçait de cacher qu'il connaissait déjà la totalité du programme, il faisait ses devoirs avec une efficacité monstrueuse. De temps en temps il saluait Hermione, qui le lui rendait à chaque fois avec un sourire heureux sous le regard noir de Ron. La seule chose qui avait changé était que, depuis la semaine qu'il était rentré, il avait séché la totalité des cours d'Ombrage et s'arrangeait pour disparaître chaque fois qu'elle l'approchait, ce qui n'était pas très difficile avec la complicité des tableaux et des fantômes. Et si Ginny avait violemment sursauté lorsque le Baron Sanglant était venu le prévenir de l'arrivée de la folle, lui avait immédiatement prit la poudre d'escampette. Dans le secret de son appartement, il s'entraînait toujours plus, sous les encouragements de Circée et de quelques autres personnages qui venaient lui rendre visite.

Il n'avait certes pas conscience des changements de physique que cela avait provoqué. Ses cheveux lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, ses yeux verts étincelaient de pouvoir dès qu'il ressentait une trop forte émotion. Il avait bien grandi et avait dû modifier la totalité de sa garde-robe à coups de sortilèges. Il entendait de nombreux soupirs lorsqu'il passait dans les couloirs mais ne s'en souciait pas. La seule chose qui lui importait, chez les habitants de Poudlard, était les éternels regards noirs d'Ombrage qui n'arrivait plus à l'attraper.

Une semaine et demie après son arrivée, le lundi soir, il prenait exceptionnellement son dîner dans la Grande Salle lorsque le directeur se leva.

- Chers élèves, j'aimerais vous annoncer l'arrivée de cinq nouveaux élèves. Ils sont arrivés cette nuit, suite à une attaque de Voldemort qui a ravagé leur manoir. Leur tante et leur grand-père les accompagnent.

Le silence était absolu dans la salle. Harry portait une bouchée de patates à sa bouche lorsque le professeur McGonagall arriva avec le Choixpeau et appela le premier des nouveaux élèves.

- Emrys, Morgane !

Harry manqua de recracher son poulet et commença à s'étouffer. Lorsqu'il se fut décoincé la gorge grâce à une tape dans le dos d'Hermione, il releva la tête. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Même si elle s'était transformée pour lui ressembler un peu moins, c'était bien Morgane qui le regardait d'un air moqueur, attendant d'avoir son attention pour mettre le Choixpeau.

- Serpentard ! finit-il par crier.

La table des serpents applaudit bruyamment à l'idée d'avoir une aussi jolie fille avec eux, mais ils rirent beaucoup moins lorsque Morgane se dirigea vers Harry et qu'ils s'étreignirent en riant.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser tout seul ici, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'il la reposait.

- Je t'adore, murmura Harry en réponse, un large sourire étalé sur ses lèvres.

Morgane repartit et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard, non sans qu'Harry ne lui ait crié à travers toute la salle :

- Mais quand même, vous auriez pu me prévenir ! Lâcheurs !

- Te plains pas ! Grâce à grand-père, tu vas pouvoir revoir ta bien-aimée !

Harry rougit violemment sous le ricanement de Morgane, puis se rassit précipitamment. Les quatre autres ? Les quatre Fondateurs ?

- Emrys, Godefroy !

Harry dissimula son sourire. Franchement, ils auraient pu trouver mieux comme nom d'emprunt. Mais bon, ils venaient du Moyen-âge, alors bon… Godric semblait expliquer au Choixpeau ce qu'ils faisaient ici, et l'artefact n'était pas très heureux si on en jugeait par les grognements.

- Gryffondor !

Harry sourit moqueusement à « Godefroy » qui s'installait à côté de lui. Un Godric bien rajeuni, ressemblant fortement à Rowena. Il fit quelques clins d'œil charmeurs aux filles qu'il croisait, avant qu'un grognement d'Harry ne le fasse arrêter alors qu'Helga était appelée. Ô, surprise, elle fut envoyée à Poufsouffle.

- Personne ne s'y attendait, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe inexistante en adressant un sourire à son amie qui le saluait.

Godric lui mit une grande claque dans le dos qui l'envoya dans son assiette.

- On n'a pas pu refuser quand grand-père a suggéré de venir à Poudlard, une fois le manoir détruit… Je crois que tu as un compte à régler avec un certain professeur ?

Harry fit un sourire carnassier.

- Moi ? Pas du tout, murmura-t-il, sa voix mourant dans sa gorge alors que c'était Rowena qui s'avançait.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et il lui répondit d'un air niais, provoquant un fou rire incontrôlable de Godric à côté de lui.

- Arrête de baver ! lui chuchota le griffon à l'oreille.

Harry lui adressa un regard noir qui fit redoubler le sourire de son ami. Il applaudit vigoureusement Rowena qui était envoyée à Serdaigle. Elle aussi vint le voir à sa table, lui donnant rendez-vous pour un peu plus tard.

- Pour visiter le château, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Il hocha la tête avec un large sourire, avant que Rowena ne se rende à sa table, ou ses camarades s'empressèrent de lui demander d'où elle connaissait le Survivant. Sèchement, Rowena rétorqua qu'elle ne connaissait aucun Survivant, avant de ramener son attention sur le Choixpeau qui venait d'envoyer Salazar à Serpentard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel. Il salua d'un signe de tête Merlin et Morgian qui s'installaient à la table des professeurs. Harry vit Dumbledore se pencher aussitôt vers Merlin, sans doute pour lui demander d'où il connaissait Harry.

Godefroy et lui discutèrent joyeusement pendant le repas, ignorant la plupart des personnes qui leur adressaient la parole. Maintenant qu'il était remis de sa surprise, Harry était fou de joie de voir que toute sa famille était venue à Poudlard pour lui et ne manqua pas de le faire savoir à Godric, qui lui sourit d'un air entendu.

- Particulièrement Morgane et ma très chère sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire en toute réponse. A la fin du repas, ils se levèrent ensemble, rapidement rejoints par Helga, Rowena qui se jeta presque sur lui, puis enfin Salazar et Morgane qui arrivaient main dans la main. Ils partirent aussitôt dans les couloirs, s'arrangeant pour croiser le moins de monde possible. Le silence était au départ léger, empli de reconnaissance et de joie de se revoir, jusqu'à ce que Godric le brise en sifflant.

- Ça a bien changé, depuis notre départ, fit-il.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Le Poudlard de cette époque était bien plus vaste. Ils se promenèrent la moitié de la nuit, avant qu'Harry ne les amène à ses appartements, où Circée les accueillit d'un air entendu. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans les canapés. Avant même d'avoir réalisé quoi que ce soit, ils étaient tous endormis.

Harry se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, la tête pleine d'images de Voldemort. Il se redressa brutalement sur son canapé, soulevant sans le faire exprès Rowena. En sentant son corps entre ses bras, il retint le cri d'horreur qui voulait franchir ses lèvres. Le plus doucement possible, il allongea Rowena, qui par miracle ne s'était pas réveillée, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain et de se plonger la tête sous le jet du robinet glacé. Les images repassaient dans sa tête et il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréner sa nausée. Alors qu'il retournait dans le salon, il pâlit brutalement et tourna les talons, retournant à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain où une bassine l'attendait – après avoir vomi quelques fois, il avait pris ses précautions.

Il sentit une main rattraper ses cheveux et le maintenir, juste pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Se redressant enfin, pâle comme la mort, il adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant à Salazar qui lui tendait une serviette humide, ainsi qu'un gobelet fumant.

- Merci, Sal, dit-il à voix basse une fois qu'il se sentit mieux. Je t'ai réveillé ?

Serpentard haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas important. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, pour réagir comme ça ?

- Un « cadeau » de Voldemort, répondit Harry avec une grimace. Il vient d'attaquer un endroit, je ne l'ai pas reconnu.

- Et tu vois en direct ce qu'il fait ?

Harry acquiesça. Salazar prit aussitôt un air soucieux.

- Bon, bon, il va falloir se dépêcher de le vaincre, alors.

- Je m'entraînais pour ça, répondit Harry d'un ton égal.

- Pourquoi toi ? demanda Salazar d'un ton curieux. Tu es très puissant, d'accord, mais il doit y avoir d'autres sorciers de même force, non ?

Harry baissa la tête, serrant ses poings.

- C'était pendant un cours d'Occlumentie, commença-t-il, ne parlant pas plus fort qu'un murmure. Rogue venait d'entrer dans ma tête, et j'en ai eu assez. La seule chose que je voulais savoir pendant ces cours, c'était pourquoi il me détestait. Et sans très bien comprendre comment, un de ses souvenirs est passé dans ma tête. Il était dans le bureau du directeur, et ils parlaient d'une prophétie qui avait été faite juste avant ma naissance.

Il soupira d'un air las.

- En gros, je suis le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort et il est le seul à pouvoir me tuer.

Salazar ferma les yeux un instant. Personne ne pouvait contrecarrer une prophétie. Il serra brièvement l'épaule de son beau-frère.

- On va t'aider, souffla-t-il. Tu penses que tu arriveras à te rendormir ?

Harry secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusé.

- Moi non plus. Tu as un endroit où on peut parler normalement et même faire du bruit ?

- La salle d'entraînement…

Ils repassèrent furtivement dans le salon, veillant à ne réveiller personne, puis Harry s'engagea dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Il s'arrêta avant devant une petite porte presque invisible, et l'ouvrit silencieusement, avant de s'effacer pour laisser passer Salazar. Celui-ci siffla d'admiration dès que la porte fut refermée.

- Parfait ! dit-il joyeusement. Allez, en garde !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit qu'un rayon rouge fusait vers lui. Il l'esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté, avant d'attraper sa baguette cachée dans sa manche.

- Stupéfix !

Salazar évita son sort sans problème et lui en renvoya un. Harry dut dresser un bouclier en catastrophe, mais un deuxième sort fusait déjà sur lui.

Ils se battirent pendant plus de dix minutes, Salazar ne laissant aucun répit à son cadet, le bombardant en permanence de sortilèges. La moitié était inconnue d'Harry, mais il esquivait tant bien que mal, n'ayant pratiquement jamais l'occasion de répliquer. Finalement Salazar arrêta le supplice et Harry appuya ses mains sur ses genoux, haletant.

- Comment tu fais pour ne pas dire les formules ? demanda-t-il en regardant son professeur.

- Sortilèges informulés. Il suffit de _penser_ la formule, nul besoin de la prononcer. Avec un petit peu d'entraînement, tu devrais facilement y arriver.

Harry hocha la tête. Salazar montra un coussin.

- Essaie de l'attirer.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur le coussin.

-_Accio_ ! pensa-t-il, s'efforçant de ne pas remuer les lèvres.

La première fois ne donna rien et il se força à visualiser le coussin qui venait vers lui, tout en prononçant la formule. Il ferma les yeux au bout de quelques essais, semblant réfléchir à ce qui allait de travers. Ça_ ne devrait pourtant pas être trop difficile. Allez, Accio !_ Il n'eut pas le temps de rouvrir les yeux que le coussin lui arrivait en pleine figure à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

- Bon, la prochaine fois, évite de fermer les yeux, dit Salazar en retenant difficilement son sourire.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, puis visa un autre coussin. Le résultat fut instantané : à peine avait-il eu le temps de penser à la formule qu'il lui fonçait droit dessus. Harry eut un sourire ravi et se mit à lancer des sortilèges sur n'importe quels objets, s'efforçant de ne jamais prononcer le moindre mot. Salazar le laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à entrer dans le jeu. Il stabilisa en plein vol un coussin que Harry venait de renvoyer vers le mur. Le Survivant lui adressa un regard noir, puis relança son sortilège d'expulsion, mais Salazar le stabilisa.

Extrêmement concentré, Harry relança le sortilège une seconde fois, puis une troisième. Salazar se concentra à son tour, s'efforçant de repousser les assauts magiques d'Harry. Ils furent bientôt chacun à un bout de la salle, le coussin volant entre eux deux, lançant tous deux des sortilèges d'expulsion, s'efforçant de l'envoyer le plus prêt possible de l'adversaire. Ce fut ainsi que Rowena les trouva, vers sept heures du matin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton intrigué.

Entendant sa voix, Harry tourna la tête et perdit sa concentration l'instant nécessaire à Salazar pour lancer un sortilège un petit peu plus puissant que les précédents. Surpris, Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ajuster sa force magique : le coussin lui atterrissait déjà en pleine figure. Il l'attrapa par un coin d'un air dégoûté, avant de se tourner d'un air menaçant vers Salazar.

- La prochaine fois, je t'aurais !

En toute réponse, Salazar lui fit un sourire narquois. Harry tourna les talons pour saluer Rowena comme il se devait, c'est-à-dire d'un rapide baiser.

- On s'entraînait, expliqua-t-il ensuite. Enfin, Salazar m'entraînait.

- Oh… Les cours commencent dans moins d'une heure, on voulait savoir si vous vouliez aller manger dans la Grande Salle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Comme vous voulez. Tout le monde est réveillé ?

- Oui. Morgane est encore sous la douche et Helga essaie de convaincre Godric de reprendre son déguisement. Apparemment, il n'aime pas être sous les traits d'un adolescent.

Salazar eut un sourire en coin, puis passa devant eux.

- Je viendrai vous chercher quand Morgane sera prête. Ne faites pas de bêtises.

Rowena lui adressa un regard furibond auquel il répondit de son sourire moqueur, puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Ils s'assirent tous deux l'un près de l'autre, sur le sol.

- Tu n'as pas dormi, cette nuit ? demanda Rowena en voyant ses cernes.

- Pas beaucoup, reconnut Harry. Sal m'a entendu me lever, alors il a décidé de m'entraîner.

- Tu ne voulais pas ? demanda Rowena d'un ton surpris.

Harry grimaça.

- Disons que je me suis fait laminer…

Rowena éclata de rire et Harry sourit à son tour.

- Ça va changer, tu vas voir, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Je suis sure que tu peux le surpasser.

- Mouais, c'est quand même un des Fondateurs de Poudlard, répondit Harry d'un ton sceptique. Un des quatre plus grands sorciers de son époque.

- Et toi tu es quand même l'héritier de Merlin, rétorqua Rowena. Le plus grand Mage de l'Histoire.

Harry grimaça à nouveau.

- Oui, d'ailleurs il faudra que je lui demande de m'expliquer cette histoire un jour…

Des coups à la porte se firent entendre.

- Je peux entrer ? Vous êtes décents ?

Harry et Rowena rougirent en même temps. La porte s'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi rouges ? demanda Godric d'un ton curieux.

Il avait repris son apparence d'adolescent et cela ne semblait guère l'enchanter.

- La prochaine fois, tu gardes tes idées perverses pour toi ! siffla Rowena.

- Ohh ! Je vois, les enfants ne comprennent pas très bien… Vous savez, c'est naturel, il n'y a aucune raison d'être gênés.

- GODRIC ! hurlèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps

Godric leur fit un sourire goguenard, puis reprit soudainement son sérieux.

- Il va falloir y aller si on veut manger.

Harry et Rowena se levèrent d'un même mouvement et suivirent Godric. Ils sortirent tous ensembles de l'appartement. Harry fut intercepté par Merlin au détour d'un couloir.

- Je peux te dire un mot ?

- Bien sûr.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle vide, laissant les autres continuer leur route vers la Grande Salle.

- Tu te poses des questions, non ? demanda Merlin en souriant affectueusement à l'adolescent.

- Oui… répondit Harry prudemment.

- Bon, bon, c'est Morgian qui s'occupera de Morgane. Moi, je dois assurer ta formation. Je crains que cela ne prenne trop de temps si nous le faisons normalement, alors nous allons devoir accélérer le mouvement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu retourneras dans tes appartements directement après la fin des cours. Je t'en parlerai là-bas, c'est plus sécurisé.

Ils sortirent et parcoururent les couloirs restants en silence. A peine fut-il entré dans la Grande Salle qu'Harry entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il tourna la tête. Toute la petite famille s'était installée à la table des Serpentard, sous les regards incrédules de beaucoup d'élèves. Merlin donna une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Harry et le laissa. Tranquillement, Harry alla rejoindre le reste de sa famille, ignorant les regards incrédules que lui envoyaient les élèves. Il s'assit entre Morgane et Rowena, puis attrapa le premier plat qui lui passait sous la main. L'entraînement avec Salazar l'avait épuisé. Il n'aurait jamais dit qu'un sortilège informulé demandait autant d'énergie.

Il mangeait avidement, discutant de temps en temps avec sa famille, jusqu'à ce qu'un _Hum, Hum !_ ne l'interrompe. Il ne permit pas à sa nuque de se raidir, au lieu de quoi il approuva d'un simple regard aux yeux interrogateurs de Salazar en face de lui. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de son beau-frère.

- Hum, hum !

Salazar ouvrit la danse, et à son ton tous les autres surent qu'ils avaient affaire au professeur qui avait blessé la main d'Harry.

- Souhaitez-vous un médicament contre la toux, professeur ? Je suis très doué en potion, je suis sûr que je pourrais vous arranger ça…

Harry imagina sans peine le regard soi-disant menaçant d'Ombrage, alors même que ses yeux globuleux qui s'écarquillaient devant le ton prit par cet élève. En une seconde, ce fut le silence absolu dans la Grande Salle. Harry dissimula son sourire en s'essuyant la bouche.

- A vrai dire, Mr… Emrys, c'est bien cela ?

Salazar hocha brièvement la tête, se retenant de grimacer devant la voix horriblement aiguë.

- J'aurais souhaité parler à Mr Potter.

- Ah, il fallait le dire. Malheureusement mon ami n'a rien mangé depuis hier, alors même qu'il a fait un entraînement épuisant. Etant donné que les cours vont commencer dans – il fit mine de jeter un œil à sa montre – dix-neuf minutes, je m'assure qu'il mange correctement. Il a toujours tendance à se négliger au profit des autres.

Le silence dans la salle était presque palpable. Ombrage regardait, stupéfait, Salazar qui lui souriait d'un air innocent.

- Cela fera une soirée de retenue, Mr Emrys, pour offense à un professeur. Maintenant, Mr Potter, cessez de faire semblant de manger et regardez-moi quand je vous parle.

Salazar avait fait un sourire narquois à l'annonce de la punition. Il ne s'appelait pas Serpentard pour rien, le crapaud allait bien souffrir pendant cette soirée. Harry se retourna lentement, prenant bien soin de finir son verre de jus de citrouille et de s'essuyer la bouche avant de regarder Ombrage droit dans les yeux.

- Vous vouliez me parler, professeur ?

- Je…

Ombrage ne parut pas quoi dire devant le regard pénétrant de son élève, mais se reprit vite.

- Vous n'êtes pas assis à votre table, Mr Potter, cela vous fera une semaine de retenue.

Harry prit un air poliment incrédule.

- Pardon, professeur ? D'après le règlement, il n'y a que pendant les banquets que les élèves sont tenus de s'asseoir à la table de la maison. Or, si je ne m'abuse, nous sommes en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- Pourquoi ne venez-vous plus à mes cours ? coupa Ombrage sans paraître prendre en compte l'argument. Etant donné que vous me fuyez dans les couloirs, cela vous fera une semaine de retenue supplémentaire.

A sa grande satisfaction, le visage de Salazar se durcit à l'annonce de la punition, mais il fut coupé par Helga alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler.

- Excusez-nous, professeur, mais nous avons tous lu attentivement le règlement avant de venir. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, dans la septième annexe, _Cas dans lesquels l'élève a le droit de se retirer de cours_, deuxième paragraphe, il y a écrit, je cite : « Tout élève maîtrisant la totalité du programme de l'année et se sentant capable de passer son examen peut choisir de renoncer à aller en cours, pourvu que ce temps supplémentaire soit dédié au travail ».

Ils sourirent tous en même temps. Helga connaissait parfaitement le règlement, pour la bonne et simple raison que c'était elle qui l'avait écrit. Ombrage semblait s'être étouffée dans le col de sa robe rose.

- C'est intolérable ! Donc, Mr Potter, par un jugement personnel, vous avez décidé de ne plus venir en cours !

Harry hocha distinctement la tête.

- C'est exact.

- Retenue, Potter ! Vous en êtes déjà à trois semaines, il serait dommage de continuer.

Harry se replongea dans son petit-déjeuner, semblant considérer que la discussion était close, mais Ombrage ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Vous serez en cours, tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'une voix horriblement minaudante. Ou je m'assurerais personnellement de votre renvoi.

- Comment ? demanda Harry d'un ton surpris.

- Vous m'avez parfaitement bien entendue, Potter : le renvoi, et le bris de votre baguette magique.

- Alors vous briseriez la baguette magique de votre sauveur ? demanda Morgane d'un ton incrédule. Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un pouvait être aussi stupide. Qui va se battre contre Voldemort ?

Il y eut un sursaut collectif dans la Salle et Helga leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, ne faites pas vos idiots ! Ce n'est qu'un nom, il ne va pas vous tuer ! Regardez, il a détruit notre manoir. Est-ce que ça nous empêche de prononcer son nom ? Certainement pas ! Ce salaud va payer pour ce qu'il a fait, je n'en doute pas. N'est-ce pas, Sal ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, approuva le Serpentard d'un ton négligent.

- Cessez de dire de telles bêtises ! coupa soudain Ombrage d'une voix hystérique. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est mort et ne risque pas de revenir ! Il est triste que des gens soient assez stupides pour vous suivre, Potter ! Je vois que vous continuez à répandre vos mensonges, les retenues ne suffisent visiblement plus ! Vous y resterez jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Potter !

Elle se calma soudain et continua en souriant.

- Ou jusqu'à votre renvoi.

Harry haussa les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il s'en fichait, puis il se leva et sortit d'un pas tranquille. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et se retourna à moitié.

- Vous venez ? Les cours commencent dans moins de cinq minutes.

Cela sembla réveiller la plupart des élèves, qui se levèrent soudainement et détalèrent de la salle pour aller vers leur salle de cours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Salazar d'un ton curieux.

Harry sortit son emploi du temps. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était plus allé en cours qu'il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

- On n'est pas tous ensembles… Sal, Morgane, Godric, on est censés aller en DCFM. Rowena, Helga, il faudrait demander à un Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle, comme… Hé, Susan !

La jeune fille qui passait devant eux à toute vitesse s'arrêta au cri d'Harry.

- Tu as quoi, maintenant ?

- Botanique, avec les Serdaigle.

Elle regarda Rowena et Helga.

- Vous voulez venir ? Je te recopierai mon emploi du temps, si tu veux.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête, songeant vaguement qu'elles allaient s'ennuyer à apprendre des choses qu'elles savaient déjà. Rowena embrassa rapidement Harry et suivit Helga et Susan qui partaient déjà.

- On va en cours ? demanda Morgane d'un ton surexcité.

Godric pouffa.

- Elle ne va pas comprendre ce qui lui tombe dessus…

- Bon, je vais venir, juste pour vous voir à l'œuvre, dit Harry en souriant à sa sœur.

- Oui, elle va payer pour tes mains, affirma Salazar le plus sérieusement du monde. Si j'ai bien compris, on est supposés ne pas chahuter en cours ?

- C'est ça, pouffa Morgane. Quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et les potions sont interdites ? poursuivit Salazar.

- Et les Métamorphoses aléatoires ? demanda Godric, fermement décidé à ajouter sa pierre à l'édifice.

Harry leva les mains.

- Messieurs et damoiselle, je vous laisse faire. Je ne suis encore malheureusement pas assez rôdé à ce genre de choses.

- On va t'apprendre, jeune padawan, dit Morgane d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Ils sourirent tous, puis commencèrent à courir dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure. Ils passèrent la porte juste quand la cloche sonna, retirant ainsi un prétexte à Ombrage pour les coller. Harry alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, provoquant un regard surpris de sa part, mais il lui répondit d'un regard à la fois confiant et moqueur.

- Tu vas voir, souffla-t-il en sortant son livre et en l'ouvrant le plus calmement du monde à la page demandée.

- Chapitre dix-neuf, fit Ombrage de sa voix de petite fille. Et pas un bruit.

Harry sortit soudain sa baguette et dessina un signe complexe sous la table, murmurant une formule. Une seconde plus tard, un vif d'or apparemment anodin sortait de sous la table, mais il monta dans les airs et se mit à tournoyer autour d'Ombrage, qui ne semblait pas le voir. Il se stabilisa finalement une cinquantaine de centimètres au dessus d'elle.

Godric, Salazar et Morgane s'étaient installés au beau milieu de la classe, côte à côte. Ils sortirent chacun un livre sous le regard interrogateur d'Harry. Morgane lui fit un petit sourire et sortit une plume. Le silence s'abattit rapidement sur la salle, Harry faisant semblant de lire tout en guettant un signe de ses amis se mettant au travail. Un grattement persistant fit bientôt redresser la tête de la plupart des élèves.

- Que faites-vous, miss Emrys ? demanda Ombrage d'une voix qui se voulait inquiétante.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Morgane qui releva la tête d'un air innocent, la plume à la main et prête à continuer à écrire.

- Vous n'avez pas dit Chapitre dix-neuf, professeur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, fit le professeur. Alors pourquoi écrivez-vous ?

- Ah, mais je croyais que c'était un livre piégé ! Chez nous, on apprenait comme ça : nos profs nous donnaient des textes avec des erreurs et il fallait les corriger. C'est ce que je fais !

Quelques ricanements discrets parcoururent la salle de classe. Ombrage devint d'un beau rouge violacé.

- Il n'y a pas d'erreurs dans ce livre, miss Emrys !

- Mais si ! s'exclama Morgane. Regardez, juste là, il y a écrit que pour affronter une chimère, il faut d'abord chercher un terrain d'entente et voir si on peut éviter le combat. Mais, professeur, si vous affrontez une chimère, la seule manière d'éviter le combat, c'est de courir très vite. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'y a pas écrit les sortilèges qui permettent de se défendre, ce serait bien plus utile !

Ombrage semblait rougir de plus en plus. Harry capta soudain un mouvement de la baguette de Salazar. Il plissa des yeux pour tenter de mieux voir. Profitant de la concentration de la classe sur Morgane, Salazar était en train de faire léviter une fiole jusqu'au bureau du professeur. La fiole s'ouvrit toute seule et se renversa au dessus de la tasse de thé du professeur. Le temps qu'Ombrage ne se retourne, Salazar avait déjà empoché la fiole. Harry vit Godric se pencher à son oreille, tout en faisant attention de ne pas déséquilibrer la chaise que laquelle il se balançait.

- Tu as mis quoi ?

- Oh, un truc inoffensif. La même que pour le seigneur de Camelot. J'ai juste rajouté une autre potion pour ne pas qu'elle s'en rende compte.

- Mr Emrys, veuillez cesser immédiatement ! cria Ombrage.

- Lequel ? demandèrent Salazar et Godric en chœur.

Ombrage ne répondit pas, les foudroyant du regard dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

- On ne se balance pas ! vociféra-t-elle deux minutes plus tard.

Morgane leva la tête d'un air agacé et se tourna vers Godric et Salazar pour les gronder comme on gronderait des enfants.

- Voyons, vous ne remarquez pas que vous perturbez le calme de la classe ? Comment voulez-vous que nous nous concentrions si vous criez à tout bout de champs ?

- Mais on ne crie pas ! protesta Godric. On n'a rien dit depuis le début du cours.

- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. Je ne vous en voudrais pas, vous savez.

Godric fit semblant de bouder, croisant les bras en détournant le regard. Salazar siffla doucement, de telle sorte que seul Harry comprenne.

_- C'est maintenant que ça va vraiment commencer, petit frère._

Pour tout le monde, Salazar n'avait fait que siffler. Harry sourit, dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer. Ombrage porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres sous les regards presque avides de ceux qui avaient vu le mouvement de Salazar – c'est-à-dire Godric, Morgane, Harry et Hermione qui avait suivi le regard de Harry. Tout d'abord il ne se passa rien, puis subitement les horribles chatons au mur se changèrent en lapins de Pâques sautillants qui partirent se promener dans la classe, s'arrêtant auprès de chaque élève pour leur serrer la main et leur donner quelques œufs en chocolat. Hilare, Harry remercia celui en face de lui et rangea soigneusement son œuf, alors qu'Hermione le regardait avec méfiance. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

- T'inquiètes, Hermione, je suis sûr qu'ils sont très bons !

Un éclat de rire secoua soudain toute la classe et Harry reporta son attention sur Ombrage. Elle était maintenant vêtue d'un costume de Bibendum rose, régulièrement parcouru de petits éclairs qui crépitaient, provoquant à chaque fois un bruit de dégonflement de pneu. Ombrage ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien et se leva, se dandinant jusqu'à l'élève le plus proche.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ? aboya-t-elle. Vous devriez lire votre livre !

C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait essayé de dire. Pour les élèves, c'étaient des croassements aigus qui sortaient de sa bouche. Sa victime, Seamus, s'essuya les yeux et répondit d'une voix tremblante de rire contenu.

- Excusez-moi, professeur. Ça doit être l'approche des BUSEs… Le stress des examens, vous comprenez…

Le cours continua plus ou moins bien, la plupart des élèves cherchant s'il allait se produire quelque chose de supplémentaire. Ils furent satisfaits en voyant le bureau d'Ombrage se mettre à danser particulièrement langoureusement, cherchant à se frotter contre Ombrage-Bibendum d'une manière forte indécente. Harry reconnut le style de Godric sans hésiter. Ombrage pointa sa baguette vers le bureau pour le faire arrêter de bouger, mais malgré tous ses mouvements de baguette, le bureau continua.

- Laisse tomber, chuchota Harry pour lui-même. Il faut être plus fort que le lanceur et ça m'étonnerait que tu atteignes le dixième du niveau des Emrys…

Il ne vit pas le regard interrogateur d'Hermione qui avait surprit ses paroles. A la fin du cours, la totalité des élèves se ruèrent hors de la classe, effondrés de rire. Harry ne fit pas exception à la règle et attendit sa sœur, son beau-frère et son ami qui sortaient tranquillement. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il pointa sa baguette sur le vif d'or qui suivait Ombrage. Il la rangea ensuite avec un air satisfait.

- Ça va faire quoi ? demanda Morgane.

- La filmer jusqu'à la fin des sortilèges, répondit Harry. Je voulais la diffuser et la lui envoyer ensuite. Anonymement, bien entendu… Vous étiez excellents.

Des larges sourires lui répondirent, puis Salazar fit un sourire carnassier.

- Ça, c'était la vengeance _gentille_. Je vais aller à ma retenue juste pour lui faire ravaler sa Plume de Sang…

Il leur fit un signe de main.

- A plus, j'ai une potion de transfert des blessures à faire. Je peux t'emprunter ton labo, Harry ?

- Vas-y, répondit Harry le plus naturellement du monde.

Morgane s'éclipsa avec Salazar _Pour voir comment on fabriquait une potion aussi complexe_, sous les ricanements moqueurs de Godric et Harry, qui se rendirent ensuite en Métamorphose. McGonagall l'assaillit dès qu'il fut entré dans la classe.

- Bien, bien, Mr Potter, Mr Emrys, peut-être allez vous pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi mes élèves rient sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Harry regarda Godric, qui sourit, puis il sourit à son tour en revoyant Ombrage-Bibendum, et ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

- Mr Potter ! s'exclama McGonagall.

En désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers Hermione, mais celle-ci aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle parvint tout de même à dire entre deux hoquets.

- Ombrage… livre… Bibendum…Pâques…

Ce fut tout ce que McGonagall parvint à savoir, car à chaque mot les éclats de rire redoublaient.


End file.
